You Told Me
by Scandalous84
Summary: Mellie and Olivia used to be friends, till Mellie cheated on Fitz, Mellie used to tell Olivia all about Fitz…then Olivia and Fitz get together ...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mellie and Olivia used to be friends, till Mellie cheated on Fitz, Mellie used to tell Olivia all about Fitz…then Olivia and Fitz get together...**

* * *

 **You told me how his lips tasted as they traced the curve of your neck. Like a sweet pomegranate.**

 _His tongue crept out to sweep slowly across the slightly sweat salted curve of my neck, it felt electrifying. A strong hand moved down to the flat of my abdomen, holding me close against his body. I felt so weak as if a simple shock would short-circuit me. I felt so protected by his possessive grip. I wanted him to mark me other places. I wanted to feel the edge of his teeth as they teased gently or nipped a bit sharply._

* * *

 **You told me how his eyes had this way of smirking at you, as if he knew a secret joke, most likely a naughty one.**

 _His hands drifted down my body reading my energy as he went. Excitement, desire, lust, an ungodly urge to act and not think, just do. He took off his shirt, his body was thick with muscle. Pale skin that glinted in the darkness I had noticed in the past. His skin was more golden in the summer. My hands slowly drifted down his stomach, twisting his nipples lightly as I did, his eyes darkened and his abs flexed in reaction. I could feel my throat dry up, making it hard to swallow._

 _His hands guided my shirt up, so I was left in my bra, black lace, which he smirked when he saw. I knew he loved black lace above all else. I shivered slightly, the temperature was a bit cold with less clothes. He gathered me close, his strength wrapping around my delicateness. My eyes shut for a minute as I leant in close to him and allowed him to support me._

 _Just not to have be strong and stand alone for a minute, a respite._

 _His lips drifted down my jawline, to my pulse which was pumping furiously as my heart tightened in my chest as he bit down on my throat, the feeling was intoxicating. I slumped slightly in his arms and just gave into the pure feeling._

* * *

 **You told me how his smell drove you wild.**

 _Even after a shower, I could smell his scent. I buried my face in the curve of his collarbone, he was just too delicious not to taste. I nipped lightly at his upper chest and felt a deep sense of satisfaction when he gasped in shock, his fingers tightened on the ass of my jeans as he lifted me onto his lap. He sat down on the bed and my fingers moved into his hair, caressing tightly, tasting his lips slowly with my own._

 _His hair was so thick, curly and good for grabbing onto. I could picture his head buried between my thighs, eating me out. His dark head moving up and down between my thighs, his callused fingers biting into my thighs as he held me in place. My hips moved in rhythm with his tongue as it licked and swirled, tasting me with each swish and flick of his tongue. I could smell him, pungent in the air, he wanted me, but he would satisfy me first, a gentleman in a manner of speaking._

 _I could feel his cock, thick and hungry in his pants. I wanted it, my body was preparing. Nipples hardening for the nip of his teeth, the taste of his tongue sliding over me, a hot wet pussy needing filling._

 _Hands tangling in my hair, he pulled my head back and bit down on my throbbing pulse. I could feel the bite in my toes, my back seemed to curve even more as I leaned into him._

" _I want you to mark me," I whispered, my blood pumping through my veins furiously as my mind blanked out, only existing on pure feeling._

* * *

 **You told me that he was considerate but naughty**

 _He traced the silver button of my jeans with his fingers, teasingly going to open it and then stop. He slowly undid it, tracing the belt loops one at a time as he pulled on my jeans, pulling them all the way off, leaving me in my panties and bra._

 _I undid the button of his jeans and pulled them off. Pushing him onto the bed, he spread out on his back, hands behind his head. His black boxers strained and emphasized what lay beneath them. My hunger was going through volcanic spikes. Part of me wanted to rip off his boxers and ride him hard. Another part of me wanted to savor this physical feast of delights._

 _I crawled on top of him, leaving his boxers, we kissed hungrily, my teeth nipped on his lip, drawing a bit of blood. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, tasting the bitter tang of his blood. It only made me want him more._

 _I crawled down his body until my lips hovered above his boxers, "I'm thirsty, got something I can suck on?" I teased him._

 _He sat up, pulled his boxers off, tossing them on the floor, his cock angled toward his body upon his freedom. I could see the littlest bit of white cream glistening on his cock, teasing me, tempting me to taste it._

 _His hips titled towards me as I teased him with gentle light licks, "Put my cock in your mouth." He ordered me._

 _His hands grabbed my head and slowly my lips stretched as he thrust himself into my mouth, the smooth taste of him was amazing, the slightly salty tang, like a bitter margarita. My hands clenched on the curve of his butt, his muscles flexed at his sensitive reaction to my teeth grazing the side of his cock._

 _Pulling out of his reach, I sat up. "Put your hands behind your head or no more!" I told him cheekily._

 _He stared at me, trying to gauge my bluff. He put his hands behind his head reluctantly. His eyes promised retribution._

 _My hands crept up my back and undid my bra, tossing it on the ground. I crept up on his body, rubbing my hardened nipples down his chest, feeling the rasp of his barely there chest hair. A sharp shock jolted through my body._

 _Straddling his thighs, I leaned down and licked up and down his cock as it is were a tasty treat. A creamsicle, thick and creamy filled._

 _My right hand assisted me in making him curse under his breath, harsh but swift flicks of my wrist, my fingers moistened by quick swift licks of my tongue for his pleasure._

 _My nails scratched his balls and made him shudder, his throat tightened and a primal growl emerged, his hands gripped the bedrail tightly. I was watching him, his reactions, his tells. What made him tick?_

 _His abs seemed to tauten even more, his underlying growl warned me that he was about to cum. I chose to swallow, bitter but tasty thick spurts of juicy cream. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing him lose control, having him at my mercy._

 _I crawled up his body, taking off my panties on the way, we were now even in nudity. Kissing him hungrily, sharing his taste, he seemed into it. His lips ate at mine, his tongue parrying back and forth with mine. His hands pinned to my hips as he spun me, so he was on top._

* * *

 **You told me he had a kinky side but really…..**

 _He straddled my hips and I waited and wondered, what would he pull out his bag of tricks this time? A pair of handcuffs, police-issue, dangled from his fingertips. He arched a brow and waited for my response. A quick nod of my head, my heart was racing, my hands felt clammy, but there was no thinking this time, just do it._

 _The way you described him and what he did, had my body tingling and my pulse racing just thinking about the things you described, so far similar, but in different order. The steel of the handcuffs clinked around my wrists as he jerked the last twitch of steel into place. I was beneath him, supplicant, a willing vessel, perhaps a submissive slave of some sort and yet I still had my tricks._

 _He seemed quite fixated on my nipples, tasting them as if they were rosy little berries. His eyes would peek up at me occasionally, the stubble on his chin grazed my skin making me antsier, but for him it was a slow burn._

* * *

Who wants more?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews...this chapter starts the backstory on the Olitz relationship...Enjoy**

* * *

 **She was my friend first, but then she met you and started dating you, before long, you were engaged to her and you were both my friends. I always felt something for you from the first time I met you, but you belonged to her and I respected that, since I was her friend. I respected that until she cheated on you and then I could hold back no more. You were fair game and I was coming after you with everything I had.**

* * *

 **Friday August 31, 2007 – 5pm – Roxy's Bar**

Work had been hell, I was so glad it was over. I worked as an executive assistant for one of the partner of a giant law firm, and I loved my job. But then days happened, where you could make no one happy and that had been this day. I was really looking forward to the weekly drinks at Roxy's where I gathered every Friday with a few girlfriends and drank. We were all young and single and enjoyed our freedom and telling each other stories of shenanigans both work and relationship-related.

I was the first one there as usual, always early and the first one to get our table. I sat at our table and ordered myself a glass of red wine. When Billy, the bartender brought the glass, I thanked him and took a deep swallow of the wine, feeling so much better when I had downed it.

A blur of red hair announced the arrival of Abby, the second member of our group. Abby was a divorced single mother of a 6 year old, Anna. Who was the light of her life and who every weekend went to stay with her dad, Martin. Abby worked in real estate as a realtor, she was good with people and sales. Combined with her knack for making you want to buy something, she was in her element.

A loud laugh announced the third member of our group, Mellie, also known as Melody. Single and fun-loving Mellie, who went through guys like I went through shoes. Stylishly and very fast. She had a giant smile on her face, which I knew only meant one thing, she had a new flavor. The longest amount of time that she had been single since I knew her was 2 weeks. She didn't do long-term relationships. She did men. Not to call her a slut, but she knew what she liked and the men she dated didn't seem to do it for her, she usually found something wrong with them.

A poke on my shoulder, announced the last member of our group, Quinn. Quiet and observant, her job as an IT tech for a giant computer firm was perfect for her. She wasn't much of a people person and was happier fixing problems for people without having to deal with people directly. She was also single, wore a lot of black and didn't do relationships either. As far as I knew, she had a friends-with-benefits relationship with a co-worker of hers, Huck.

Once we all had drinks, we did our weekly cheers to TGIF. We all had Monday to Friday jobs and were pretty boring that way, but we knew how to have fun when we go together. My phone was vibrating, knowing that it was probably work, didn't encourage me to pull it out, so I ignored it.

"I have big news," Mellie announced to the group. Taking a swig of her Corona, she waited till we were all looking at her. "I've found the guy I'm going to marry, he's perfect."

We all scoffed at her, "How gullible do you think we are?" Abby said.

"You've said that about 3 guys so far, that you've dated," Quinn replied quietly, we all took that seriously, because Quinn was very observant.

"No really you guys, I'm serious, he's so dreamy, sweet, nice, handsome, and the list goes on," Mellie had stars in her eyes.

"What's his name?" Quinn asked.

"Don't laugh," Mellie said. Looking at all of us. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, after his father, I call him Fitz for short."

"Where did you meet?" I asked her bluntly.

"Online," Mellie said quietly.

"Which website?" Abby asked. Blue eyes flashing accusingly, as Mellie had sworn off online dating for at least a month only 2 weeks ago, if she reneged on the deal, she owed us each $50.

Pulling out three $50 bills, she handed us each one, "It was worth it, he was worth it, I found him eharmony, our profiles matched. We both want to get married in the next 2 years, have 2 kids, we like the same kind of music, movies and books, we're perfect for each other," she sighed dramatically, head in hands.

Pulling out her phone, she pulled up his eharmony profile and showed us a picture of him walking his dog, I had to admit he was definitely hot. Dark, thick curly hair, blue eyes, killer smile, muscled body, and he loved animals.

"When did you meet him and where?" Quinn asked.

"Last week at the Jazz Club, we had drinks and then we met up again yesterday and walked his dog, Tom around the park," Mellie said.

"Tom, that's an interesting name for a dog," Abby commented.

"It's after Tom and Jerry the cartoon, since his dad's name is Jerry, I know it's weird," Mellie said, rolling her eyes.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Quinn asked. She had an intense look in her eyes, like she was going to do a background check on him. She done that before with previous boyfriends of ours, she said it was her way of looking out for us.

"Next weekend, I'm having a dinner party to introduce him to some of my friends," Mellie said.

"Okay," we all agreed. We moved on to other topics of conversation but my mind was stuck on Mellie's new boyfriend. I'd known Mellie since sophomore year of high school when she'd moved here with her dad who was in the Navy, she'd moved around a lot since she was a Navy brat. We'd been friends ever since, not best friends, but still pretty close. In the 11 years that I'd known her, I'd never known her to gush so much over a guy. I was so going to look him up on Facebook when I was alone. I had to see him to see what she was talking about.

After several drinks and gossip, we poured ourselves into cabs and went off in our respective directions for home. Living in a big city was nice, but I missed the small town suburbia, I'd lived in for the first 12 years of my life. After my mother had died, my father had moved us clear across the country to California. I loved living in California, it was home. Living near the water was amazing.

I unlocked my door, walked into my apartment, kicked off my high heels, threw my jacket on the sofa and sat on the couch, pulling my phone out of my purse. I saw 1 missed call from my boss, 3 texts from a co-worker, Donna. Logging onto Facebook, first I went to Mellie's page and looked for any friends by the name of Fitzgerald Grant, seeing none. I went to the search bar and typed in his name, still nothing, I tried Fitz Grant and voila, there he was.

I briefly wondered why he wasn't friends with Mellie, then stopped and looked at his page. Most of his stuff was locked down, but I did see that his birthday was October 31, 1979, which made him almost 28. I was almost 26, as was Mellie, Quinn was 27, and Abby was 28. He had a few other pictures on his page, his profile picture was the same one that Mellie had shown us. The other pictures showed him with an older man with gray hair blowing out candles and with a young girl probably 6, at an amusement park. I was quite interested to meet him next weekend at Melle's party.

* * *

 **Friday September 7, 2007 – 5pm – Roxy's Bar**

I was actually the last one there, surprisingly work had been killer today and my boss had been reluctant to let me go, but we had rules and one of the rules was that I didn't stay past 5pm on a Friday.

Abby was hounding Mellie for more details on Fitz. I had been monitoring his Facebook page, since then and saw that Mellie and Fitz had finally become Facebook friends yesterday.

"Should we bring anything to tomorrow's dinner party?" I asked Mellie.

"Yes, please bring some wine, you have excellent taste and Fitz loves red wine, so I know you will two will bond over that," Mellie said as she turned to answer a question from Quinn.

Sitting there, I watched Mellie and she did see to have a certain sparkle about her that was not normally so bright.

"What time should we be there tomorrow night?" Quinn asked.

"About 5, it's going to be the three of you, Fitz, my neighbors Cyrus and James, and Edison, my co-worker," Mellie said.

"Sounds swell," Abby said sarcastically, "Are you trying to fix up one of us with Edison, since he's the only single guy coming."

"No, he just happened to ask what I was doing this weekend and when I mentioned this dinner party, he asked if he could come, it's for friends to come and he is one of my only male friends that I haven't slept with or dated," Mellie said.

Abby rolled her eyes and the topic of conversation moved to Abby's daughter, Anna and the ballet recital she was in that was coming up soon.

* * *

 **Saturday September 8, 2007 – 5pm – Mellie's apartment**

I'd stood in front of my closet and wondered what to wear for this dinner party, after spending two hours trying on outfits, debating on what to wear and finally throwing my hands up in a huff. I'd put on blue jeans, a white sweater with a v-neck, black boots and straightened my hair except for that rebellious side curl that I could never get rid of.

Grabbing the two bottles of red wine that I'd purchased, full-bodied red wines, I knocked on Mellie's door. Cyrus opened the door and I followed him through to Mellie's living room. Seeing Abby, Quinn, Cyrus and James were there, no sign of Edison or Fitz yet. As I handed the bottles of wine over to Mellie, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," as I was the closest to the door.

The door opened and there stood a tall, dark man, _not Fitz._ "Hi, I'm Olivia, you must be here for Mellie's dinner party, please come in," I shook his hand and escorted him through to the living room as he was introducing himself to everyone. There was a knock on the door, quiet but I heard it. No one else seemed to as I looked around, walking over to the door, no one had noticed me leave.

I slowly opened the door and there he stood. We stared at each other for a minute, _his pictures don't him justice._ He looked at me questioningly, "Sorry, this is Mellie's place, I'm Olivia, nice to meet you," I put my hand out and he took it with his own, a spark of electricity shot up my arm when he touched me.

"Please come in," I stepped aside and took his jacket as he took it off. "It's nice to meet you Olivia," his voice was husky and I could feel it vibrating through my body, almost erotically. _He could read the phone book and it would be sexy._

I walked him through to the living room, watching him mingle with the others, realizing I was still holding his coat. I walked through to Mellie's room to put it down before I could, I held it up to my nose and inhaled sharply. My whole body trembled, I wanted him and I couldn't have him because he belonged to her. _Damn it._

* * *

 **More soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Olivia may seem a little intense with her focus on Fitz, but she's never met anyone that she's felt such a strong connection to. That will change…her focus will shift elsewhere in the upcoming chapters. Ultimately this story is Olitz, but it will take time to get there :)

 **Setting:** The story is set in San Francisco.

Thanks for the reviews, here's more on their first meet n' greet.

* * *

 **Saturday September 8, 2007 – 6pm – Mellie's apartment**

I dropped Fitz's coat on Mellie's bed when I heard Abby calling my name. Walking out of the bedroom, hoping my face wasn't beat red, I felt guilty and hoped no one had noticed my absence. _I can't help who I'm attracted to._ Didn't justify the guilt in my stomach.

Pasting a smile on my face, "Does anyone need any help?" Quinn, James, Cyrus and Edison were sitting in the living room drinking wine. Fitz and Mellie were nowhere to be seen. "I need help," Abby's voice called me from the kitchen.

As I walked in, I saw Abby standing by the oven, waving an oven mitt over a casserole dish of what looked like burnt tuna casserole. "What is that?" I asked cautiously. Sometimes when Mellie was trying to impress the guy she was dating, she'd cook for him. It was usually better for her when she ordered in. I could only make popcorn and basic dishes, but I knew my limits.

"I'm not sure, it was beeping in the oven, when I walked in and Mellie was nowhere to be seen, neither was Fitz, so…." Abby looked at me, rolling her eyes. We both knew where Mellie and Fitz were. On the roof, looking at the amazing view, that Mellie had bought into this building for.

It was a killer view of the Bay, you could see the Golden Gate Bridge. I was jealous of her for the view, but not really much else, apartment wise.

"Did anyone else bring anything?" I asked.

"I brought lasagna, but not enough to feed 8 people, maybe if we toss a salad and add some buns, we can make another side dish of some kind, let's see what else Mellie has in her cupboards," Abby said to herself while rummaging through Mellie's cupboards. "Ahah," she pulled a bag of rice and some frozen veggies.

I grabbed a pot, filled it with some water and got ready to help Abby save dinner. As I was cutting the lettuce and vegetables for the salad, a rumpled Mellie and Fitz strolled in from the living room. A coolness from the twilight outside followed them in, I looked at them and they really did look good together. I would just have to bury my feelings. Mellie was my friend after all.

What followed, was a night of good food, wine and conversation. Mellie was unsubtly trying to hook me with up Edison. She told numerous stories about him, closing a deal on a house and how he was a great asset to the place they worked at. Dinner was delicious, Fitz didn't say much, and he spent most of the night looking at Mellie.

The night wrapped up around 11, Quinn had crept off earlier, mumbling something about meeting Huck for drinks somewhere. Abby had gotten a call from her ex, who'd said that Anna was sick and wanting her mother, so she'd left too. James and Cyrus were well into their cups and singing lewd songs out on Mellie's balcony. Which left me and Edison doing the dishes.

I washed while he dried, we talked for a bit and found out we had some mutual interests. He seemed like a nice guy and he seemed to be interested in me. "Would you like to grab coffee sometime with me?" I asked, taking the initiative.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Edison smiled at me, we exchanged phone numbers, as we were putting away the dishes. Mellie came into the kitchen, all smiles, she hugged me and thanked us both for cleaning up. James and Cyrus had left at some point while we were doing dishes.

Mellie offered us a glass of wine, as we sat in the living room and mellowed. Mellie put on a jazz record and we listened to a couple songs. Mellie and Fitz were wrapped up in each other, not paying attention to us. I looked at Edison and tipped my head to the door, he nodded. We made our excuses, grabbed our coats and left.

When we got downstairs, I hailed a cab and smiled at Edison, "Call me when you want to grab that coffee." I got into the cab, closed the door, gave my address and off we went.

* * *

 **Saturday September 15** **th** **, 2007 – 5pm – Olivia's apartment**

A bright sunny day dawned, it was the day before my 26th birthday. Maddie was throwing a party for me at her place tonight, low-key, just our friends and Fitz and a couple of his friends. Mellie had met a couple of his friends and wanted them to meet her friends. She had been dating Fitz for two weeks, but they seemed happy. I had gone out for coffee with Edison on Tuesday after work and we'd had a lot of fun, there was no chemistry there, but we had a good time together. We'd hung out on Thursday and gone for a walk along Baker Beach, it was beautiful and near Golden Gate Bridge.

He was coming to Mellie's party tonight, so I knew we'd have fun. Quinn was bringing Huck, usually he wasn't up for social outings, but I'd begged Quinn to bring him. Huck was so much fun, once you got a couple drinks into him. The plan was to meet up at Mellie's, have dinner, some drinks then take a cab downtown and hit up a club.

After raking through my closet, I decided on a red dress, v-neck, mid-thigh length and red shoes. I was determined to have a good time tonight.

Last night, when we four girls had gone out for our weekly drink, Mellie had been glowing over Fitz and couldn't say enough good things about him. A question popped into my head, "What does he do for a living?" I asked.

"He's a lawyer," Mellie said quietly. Abby and Quinn were silent all of a sudden and looked at me.

"Why the silence?" I asked. Their silence could only mean one thing, "What firm does he work for?" I demanded.

"Olsen, Yanko and Lloyd," Abby said quietly.

"Those assholes and the way they treated me," I started to rant. Mellie held up a hand, "Please Olivia, I know how they treated you, but it's his job and I wanted the two of you to get along." She looked at me, pleading with her eyes for me to drop it.

"Fine," I seethed inwardly, not listening as the three of them changed the subject. My mind was stuck on what had happened to me three years ago, working for those assholes. Pasting a smile on my face, I listened to what Abby was saying.

My mind drifted back to the present, one thing I would do tonight was not ask Fitz about his job or anything related to that. In fact, I would do my best to ignore him. Resolute in my decision, I slipped on my red shoes, grabbed my purse and walked out the door. Off for a night of mischief and mayhem.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews...since Fitz POV was requested, it's in this chapter...**

* * *

 **Saturday September 15, 2007 –**

 **Olivia POV**

I arrived at Mellie's apartment, I could smell that Mellie had made her famous lasagna for dinner, it was good to wash down some wine with. It would provide a good base for the drinking later. It brought back fond memories of my birthday last year, it just been us four girls. Mellie had surprisingly been between guys at that time.

I took off my coat and tossed it on Mellie's bed, along with my purse. I walked back out into the living room, Abby and Quinn were sitting there with drinks in hand, all dolled up. Abby poured me a glass of wine and she told us of Anna's latest adventures at school.

The door opened and Huck walked in, almost silent in his movements. He perched on the arm of the couch near Quinn. We resumed our conversation, "Happy Birthday Liv," Huck said quietly.

"Thanks Huck," I smiled at him, he was a shy individual, but he could be scary. I'd seen him restrain himself from beating the shit out of a guy that would constantly hit on Quinn at her workplace.

Mellie came in from the kitchen at that point, she smiled and rushed over to me, "Happy Birthday Liv," she hugged me. A knock on the door sounded and Mellie walked over to answer it, Fitz stood there with 2 other guys. Both were tall, dark and handsome. Fitz introduced them as Andrew and Jake, friends of his from college.

There was a knock at the door, this time I opened it and there stood Edison. I smiled and let him in, "Happy Birthday Liv," he said. Handing me a bottle of red wine, I whistled when I saw the label. "Fancy, I'll have to hide this from Mellie, she'll drink it all," we both laughed. I took the bottle of wine into Melle's bedroom and put it with my coat.

They smiled and we all introduced ourselves, Mellie got us all drinks, Fitz went to help her in the kitchen. We found out that Jake was in the military, on leave right now for a few weeks and that Andrew was a lawyer at the same firm as Fitz. When I heard that, Abby and Quinn looked at me, but I just smiled.

I didn't recognize Andrew, he must have started there after I left. Dinner was soon ready, I found myself sitting between Jake and Edison. I wondered if Mellie was trying to fix Abby and I up with Andrew or Jake. Jake had a seven year old daughter that lived with his ex-wife in Sacramento, he did his best to see her, but after listening to him talk about the military, you could tell he really loved what he did. Abby and Jake seemed to hit off after that, both talking about the antics of their children.

Andrew seemed almost smarmy, he was sitting next to Quinn and he kept looking down her dress which she didn't seem to notice, but Huck who was sitting on the other side of her did. I looked at Huck and Quinn and wondered why they didn't have an exclusive relationship, they'd been together but not together for about two years. Quinn mentioned once that Huck had lost his wife and child about five years ago in a car accident and he wasn't over it yet.

Smiling, I picked up my wine glass and took a swallow as I looked at Mellie was sitting on the other side of Andrew and had Fitz beside her, she basically ignored everyone else at the table to pay attention to him. I was used to this side of Mellie, when she started dating a new guy, she basically forgot that everyone else existed. I'm surprised that she remembered it was my birthday.

Once dinner was done and we had a couple more drinks, Mellie called the cab company to get some cabs to take us downtown. Mellie wanted to go that new club, Twisted, that had just opened.

We all went downstairs and poured ourselves in three different cabs, Mellie, Fitz and Jake in one. Edison, Abby and Andrew in another. Huck, Quinn and me in another one.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Mellie was wrapped around me like a vine in the back of the cab, Jake was talking to the cabbie in the front seat.

Ever since I'd met her online, she'd been very persistent and it was nice to have someone to hang out with and be with, but we'd only been together for two weeks and she already seemed to be planning our future.

Mellie was kissing my neck and trying to coax me into kissing her back. The cab stopped, Jake paid the cabbie and opened our door.

Slightly relieved, I walked up to the front door with Mellie, she gave our name to the bouncer who winked at her. Mellie gave him a sweet simpering smile and pulled me with her by my hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for your friends?" I asked her.

"They're on the list, don't worry, if not they can text me," she held out her phone. "C'mon, let's get me a drink and then go dance," I followed her.

About an hour later, Mellie and I were taking a break from the dance floor, I looked over and saw Olivia and Edison dancing. I looked at them and felt something, I hadn't felt in years, jealousy. I hadn't paid much attention to Mellie's friends till now, but out of them all, Olivia was the most appealing, both physically and intellectually.

I knew it was her birthday tomorrow, thinking I'd be nice, I went to the bar and bought two shots of tequila. Walking over to where she was taking a break, everyone else was dancing, Edison had disappeared to who knows where. I put the shot glass down on the table.

"Birthday shot?" I offered.

She smiled and picked it up, holding it up to mine, she tossed it back and I watched her swallow, her face did this ridiculous grimace as the tequila went down. She looked at me, smiling I tossed my shot back and enjoyed the burn as it went down. "Thanks," she said.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this is typical for us celebrating our birthdays, we eat drink and get trashed," smiling at someone behind me, I see Edison has gotten her another glass of wine. "Happy Birthday," I lean down and kiss her on the cheek.

I know she felt the spark when my lips touched the softness of her cheek. I turn and walk away.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I watch him walk away back to Mellie and feel a wave of sadness wash over me, Mellie doesn't deserve a guy like him, but it's only a matter of time till she finds something about him she doesn't like, she always does. Her longest relationship was 3 months. Only time will tell.

Turning my attention back to Edison, we talk about a movie that's coming out next week that we both want to see.

Jake comes over to the table with a drink, Abby close on his heels. Her cheeks are red and her hair is not as nice and tidy as it was when we came in, but she's happy.

Huck and Quinn come over with another glass of wine for me, "Thanks guys," I hear something in my purse vibrating, it's my phone.

I look down and see a Happy Birthday text from Dona, she's my co-worker, also an executive assistant for one of the partners of the firm we work at, her boss is called Harvey.

It's officially 12:01 a.m., my birthday. Edison and I dance to a few more songs and we head back to our table, where Jake and Abby are talking about something, Quinn is sitting on Huck's lap contently snuggled up in his arms. Mellie is nowhere to be seen and Fitz is over at the bar with Andrew getting drinks.

Fitz and Andrew walk back to our table. Fitz has brought another shot of tequila which he tosses back with Andrew. They sit and start talking about work.

Mellie shows up out of nowhere by my side, she gives me a huge hug, her clothes smell of smoke, "Happy Birthday to my sister from another mister, love you Olivia," she kisses my cheek.

A rousing song of Happy Birthday is sung by all at the table to me, I laugh and thank them. I see Andrew looking at me curiously, like he's trying to figure something out. I look away from him, my attention caught by Huck and Quinn who say their goodbyes.

Slowly, everyone starts to leave, till its 1:30, the nightclub closes at 2 and the bar is doing their last call. Mellie walks off with Fitz to get another round of drinks for us, leaving me alone with Andrew. Jake and Abby had left together about an hour ago. Edison had also left, saying he had to get up early to go to his mom's for Sunday breakfast, something he did weekly with his family.

I was sipping on my last glass of wine, "Is your last name Pope?" Andrew asks causally.

"Yes, why?" I look at him questioningly.

"I know who you are now, a couple guys at the firm have talked about you," he said, waiting to see my reaction.

"So?" I look at him, waiting for him to make his point.

"They talk about how good a lay you were, just wondering if you'd be up for a little birthday fuck?" he proposes.

Before I can blast him back with a hell no response, Mellie and Fitz come back over with a drink for each us, before I can saying anything. Andrew says he has to go, wishes me a happy birthday. He walks away and I watch him, shivering because he is fucking creepy.

"You into him, Liv?" Mellie watches me watch Andrew.

"No not all, I'm not into asshole or slimebag and he is both of those, if you'll excuse me, it's been a great night, but I have to go," kissing Mellie on the cheek, I avoid looking at Fitz and leave.

* * *

 **More soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

 **Author's Note: There will be mention of a couple characters from Suits in this story, I know the story is set in San Francisco, it doesn't match the Suits location of New York, just consider this an AU setting for Suits. I'm also taking some creative license with Facebook, certain things weren't available back in 2007 that are available now.**

* * *

Sunday September 16, 2007

 **Olivia POV**

I walked outside and inhaled sharply, it felt nice to get some fresh air into my lungs. I stood by the entrance of the club and watched a couple other people leave as I saw a cab pull up to the corner. I walked over and was suddenly grabbed by the arm and wrenched back.

"Little Miss Ice Queen, I'd like to crack that icy façade, if you'd just give me a chance," a sinister voice whispered in my ear. Without having to turn, I knew who it was.

Reaching down until I found his cock, l I lightly ran my nails over his balls, I felt him move closer. I grabbed him by the balls and squeezed. He froze and a high pitched whining noise came out of his mouth. "If you ever touch me again, this will feel like nothing compared to what I will do to you." I said slowly and with a smile as I turned to look him in the eyes. "You don't scare me."

Letting go, I got into the cab, giving him my address, I watched Andrew double over. As the cab turned a corner and we turned out of sight.

I leaned back and heaved a sigh of relief. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I looked to see that I had two missed calls and three text messages.

One call was from my dad and the other was from one of my other co-workers, Rachel. The text messages were all from Mellie, asking me to call her in the morning when I woke up so we could have our annual birthday brunch.

Rolling my eyes, I texted Mellie back saying we could meet at Roger's for brunch at 11. It was rolling on 2:30 and I was wiped, it had been a great night, but this girl needed her beauty sleep.

The cab pulled up outside my place, I paid him, thanked him and got out. Walking into the lobby, I got into the elevator. My phone chirped at me from my purse, I waited until I was in my apartment. Toeing off my high heels, I collapsed onto my couch, sighing tiredly.

I pulled my phone and out, my eyes bugged out of my head. Facebook notification: _Fitzgerald Grant has sent you a friend request._

Not even knowing what to do with that, I dropped my phone like it was a hot potato.

 _I'm not looking at Facebook until the morning, yikes._ Leaving my phone on the couch, I walked into her bedroom, taking off my red dress. I had a quick shower, put on my pajamas and crawled under the blankets.

* * *

 **Sunday September 16, 2007 – 10:15 a.m.**

All I could hear was ringing, I sat up in bed. Bright light was coming through the windows. In my sleepy slightly alcoholic haze from last night, I'd failed to shut the blinds. Oh well, I was on the seventh floor. Slowly, getting out of bed, I walked out of my bedroom into the living room, picking up my phone. I saw I had notifications showing lots of people had written on my Facebook wall. _How sweet._ I also had another friend request from Jake Ballard and Andrew Nichols. I accepted Jake and Fitz's friend requests and blocked Andrew, _creepy fucker._

Mellie had texted me an hour ago, saying she'd see at Roger's for brunch with Abby and Quinn.

I hopped into the shower, washing my hair and shaving all necessary areas. I got out, dried off, dried my hair and styled it. Once I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my keys, my phone and purse and was off.

As my cab pulled up in front of Roger's restaurant, I thanked the cabbie, paid him and got out. Walking into the restaurant, I spotted Abby's flaming hair easily and walked over to them. All three ladies got up and sang me Happy Birthday. I let them, because the first time they'd done this to me and I'd tried to stop them, they just sang louder.

I sat down and Abby pushed a mimosa over to me, holding hers up, "Cheers to a girl that is awesome, doesn't take shit from anyone, Happy Birthday, hope you have a great year to come." We all cheered to that and had a sip of our mimosas. Abby pushed a gift bag towards me, "Present for the birthday girl."

Smiling, I opened it, first reading the card, laughing at the donkey on the front of it. "Aww, Abby, it's beautiful," she gotten me a charm bracelet with a book charm, a wine glass charm, and a few other cute charms.

Mellie had gotten me a beautiful scarf and shoes that I'd been salivating over for a while. Quinn smiled at me and her usual present was three wishes. Information on three people of my choice. Since Quinn could basically hack into anything.

We ate our pancakes, "Thanks you guys, this birthday has been awesome."

"What happened last night between you and Andrew?" Mellie asked.

"Nothing, he just brought up a touchy subject for me and I told him to back off," I smiled at Mellie. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?" I changed the subject.

"I thought we would get manicures and pedicures and go then go see Superbad," Abby said.

I smiled, I loved comedies. "Sounds good."

We paid for our breakfast, well Abby paid for mine and we walked out front to grab a cab.

Once we were in the cab, Abby and I were in one and Quinn and Mellie were in another. "So what happened last night?" Abby asked.

"Andrew mentioned how one of the partners at the firm said that I was a good lay and he asked if he could get some too," I smirked as I remembered squeezing his balls like in a vise.

"What an asshole," Abby agreed with me. I nodded and picked up my phone to look at Facebook quickly.

I saw that Jake had written "Happy Birthday" on my wall, scrolling down, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that Fitz had written "Happy Birthday Liv" on my wall. Abby grabbed my phone when she saw my face.

"Hmmm, someone has a crush on Mellie's boyfriend, you don't usually like the same guys as her," Abby looked at me.

"I know, but he's different, but Mellie found him first, so I will just have to grin and bear it," Turning off my phone, I smiled and got out of the cab as we pulled up to the salon.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Jake and I were having a beer and talking about last night at the bar. Jake told me how he and Abby had hit it off, they were just friends for now, having just met last night, but he felt a connection to her.

Jake pulled out his phone, "So I see we're both friends with Olivia Pope," waggling his eyebrows at me. Jake sat there quietly and waited.

"She's Mellie's friend, I thought it was allowed to be friends with hers, besides you're my friend and you friended her, it's all in the Facebook realm of friending," I rationalized to Jake.

"Hey man, you don't have to convince me," Jake slapped my shoulder. "So what happened after I left last night?" he asked.

"Mellie and I had gone to get drink, Andrew and Olivia were alone and he said something to her that rubbed her the wrong way, she left the bar right after him and she did not look impressed," I told Jake.

"Andrew can be an odd guy at times," Jake commented. "How long have you known him?" Jake asked.

"Since I started working where I am now, about a year," I rubbed the back of my neck and my phone buzzed.

Mellie had texted me, saying she'd be available later if I wanted to come over. Not answering her text yet, I put my phone in my pocket.

"How are things with Mellie," Jake took a sip of his beer.

"Okay, she comes on really strong, she's great, but she seems to be planning our future and it's only been 3 weeks," I looked at him out the window.

"Well, you are on a dating website, sometimes you meet intense people," Jake slapped my shoulder. "Let's play some pool."

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

The four of us walked out of the movie theatre, having laughed ourselves silly. Superbad was so funny, McLovin was awesome, what a name to put on a fake id. Mellie smiled and said she had plans. Abby had to go pick up Anna, her daughter.

I asked Quinn if we could go have some dinner, she nodded.

Once we sat down in a booth and the waitress had taken our order. "What's up Liv?" Quinn asked, her dark eyes intense as if trying to read me.

"Can you look into Fitz's friend, Andrew for me, he's creepy and he works at the firm where you know what happened," I asked her.

"Of course," Quinn put her hand on mine. "Anything for you Liv, you saved my life," she was quiet.

We enjoyed our dinner and then parted ways. It was a short walk back to my apartment, as I was rounding the corner to where the front door to my building was. I heard footsteps behind me, when I turned, I saw a person with a dark hood dart into an alley.

Shivering, I quickly unlocked the door to get into my building. I went up the stairwell, sufficiently creeped out. I walked up seven fights to my floor. My cell phone rang as I walked inside my front door.

It was my dad. "Happy Birthday Liv," he said.

"Thanks Dad, how's work?" I asked.

"Good, keeping me busy and yourself?" he asked.

"Good, I met a guy from the law firm that I used to work at," I mentioned, knowing that my dad would pick up on it. He helped me out when everything happened at my previous job.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, but when I came home, it felt like someone was following me," I said nervously.

"Well, I'll look into it," he said.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine," I said.

"I insist," his tone was firm. "I'll be in town next Sunday, dinner at the Tonga Room at 6?"

"Sure, I'll see you there." I smiled and hung up the phone.

Collapsing onto the couch, I logged onto Facebook, lots of Happy Birthdays from friends. After posting a thank you to everyone for the birthday wishes. As I was reading through the birthday wishes, I saw that someone was messaging me.

It was Fitz.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews :) There will be no Mellie/Fitz engagement..i'm not that patient.

* * *

 **Sunday September 16, 2007 – 8:30 pm**

Fitz is messaging me, _what do I do? Do I ignore him? Is he Mellie's boyfriend? I don't know what to do?_

 **Fitz: Are you there?**

 **Olivia: What's up?**

 **Fitz: Just wanted to make sure you were okay, you seem irritated by Andrew last night**

 **Olivia: He brought up something from my past that bothered me.**

 **Fitz: I'm sorry about that, I wouldn't have invited him if I'd known he was going to be an ass.**

 **Olivia: You didn't know, it's ok.**

 **Fitz: I'm glad you're ok.**

 **Olivia:**

 **Fitz: Did you have a good rest of your birthday?**

 **Olivia: Yeah, we went and saw Superbad today, it was awesome.**

 **Fitz: Nice, I've been meaning to see it.**

 **Olivia: You totally should, it was so funny. Mellie would probably see it with you.**

 **Fitz: Yeah I guess, she's not the one I'd want to go see it with.**

 **Olivia: Maybe, you could take Jake.**

 **Fitz: Could we maybe hang out sometime as friends?**

After seeing that post, I froze, part of me was screaming yes and the other part was asking what about Mellie.

 **Olivia: I'm not sure, what about Mellie?**

 **Fitz: Mellie and I are not exclusive. I'm not asking to date you just to be your friend. If you don't want to, just say so.**

 **Olivia: It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to hurt her feelings.**

 **Fitz: We could go see the movie as a group outing then.**

 **Olivia: That would be fun.**

 **Fitz: Jake's calling, I've got to go, we'll figure out the movie thing later in the week.**

I sat back, was that awkward, should I not have said anything about Mellie? I called Abby, needing girl talk.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey Abs, I have a question, need your opinion?"

"Sure," she said.

I read her my conversation on Facebook with Fitz, she listened and then started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It sounds like he wants to hang out with you by yourselves," she said.

"Yeah, but what about Mellie? She's totally into him, and you know how she is with guys she dates, we're never allowed to date them afterwards, not that we would because her taste in men is totally different from ours, but I like him and ugh," punching my couch cushion felt good.

"I don't know what to tell you, I think if you hung out with him by yourself, it wouldn't be so bad, because he and Mellie aren't defined as exclusive yet, if they were then it would be weird, since you're her friend, but maybe you should hang out with him by yourself, if you want to," she was playing both sides of the argument.

"You're supposed to help me make a decision, not make it more confusing," I whisper shouted into the phone.

"Think of it this way, is he worth the friendship you have with Mellie?" Abby asked seriously.

I was silent, thinking about it, Mellie and I had been friends for more than 10 years. I didn't feel like she could say anything against Fitz and I hanging out as friends.

"I've got to think about it," I said into the phone. "Thanks for listening to me."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I sat on the couch unsure of what to do. I sat there for a while, had a glass of wine, got into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

 **Wednesday September 19, 2007**

My phone buzzed, I was sitting at my desk, it was after 5 and my boss was waiting for a call so I had to stick around to type up the memo for my boss based on the outcome of the call.

I picked up my phone and saw that Fitz had sent me a message on Facebook.

 **Fitz: Superbad tonight at 7 at Sundance Cinemas? Mellie and Quinn are in.**

 **Olivia: See you there.**

 **Fitz:**

Arching an eyebrow, I tossed my phone back in my bag. I hadn't heard from Mellie all week, I'm surprised she was coming to see Superbad again since she didn't seem to like the humor from the movie when we saw it on Sunday.

The phone rang in my boss's office, distracting my attention. I walked through to her office with my notepad.

* * *

 **6:45 p.m.**

I bought my ticket, walked into the movie theatre, my phone buzzed.

 **Fitz: We're in the back left corner of the theatre.**

 **Olivia: Be right there, buying some M &M's**

 **Fitz: Chocolate or peanut?**

 **Olivia: Chocolate**

 **Fitz: A girl after my own heat**

I dropped my phone into my purse like a hot potato. Paying for my chocolate, I walked into the theatre, it was dark and the previews were rolling.

I walk down the rows and see a group of 3 people. I stop and walk down the row slowly. I stop and see that there is a seat on the left side of Fitz. Mellie and Quinn are together… _sit by Quinn or sit by Fitz?_

I sit next to Fitz, I rationalize it by deciding that it makes more sense than having to bump past all three of them.

The movie starts, I pull out my m&m's and open them. I nudge Fitz and offer him some. He takes some, I smile.

About halfway through the movie, I put the empty bag on the floor. I put my hand on the armrest and feel Fitz slowly take hold of my hand and link my fingers through his. My heart races. _Friends hold hands…right?_

* * *

 **More soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

**More as requested, thanks for the reviews**

* * *

 **Wednesday September 19th 2007**

 **Olivia POV**

We sat in the dark of the movie theatre, his fingers entwined with mine, the feeling from that simple connection was more than I'd ever experienced with any other guy having sex. _How bizarre is that? How my body is wired to react to his?_ Never having been a chemistry person of any kind in school, I had no explanation for this reaction to him.

When the movie was over, he pulled his hand free of mine, Mellie stood up and started making noises about going for a late dinner. She looked pointedly at me like I was supposed to make an excuse about how I had other plans. _Yeah fuck that._

"Quinn and I would love to join you guys for dinner, how about the 5th Street Diner, they have awesome cheeseburgers?" I suggested. Watching Mellie's face turn a dark shade of red, she looked like an alarm clock about to blow up.

"Sure," her lips cracked a brittle smile. Her eyes promised retribution. Fitz excused himself to go use the facilities before we made our way to the diner.

"What the hell Liv?" Mellie growled at me.

"What's the deal with you too?" I asked bluntly. "I like him and if you're not exclusive, I want a crack at him," I winked at her.

"Are you serious?" Mellie looked at me in shock.

"Yeah Mellie, just because you found him first, doesn't mean you have dibs on him, you guys aren't engaged," I rolled my eyes at her. "Here he comes, let's let Fitz decide."

Fitz walked up to us, "You ladies ready?" he asked.

"One thing first Fitz," I put my hands on his shoulders and reached up, raking my fingers slowly through his dark curls, his eyes darkened. I parted my lips slowly and licked them slowly. When our lips were within a breath of each other, I heard an ear piercing scream. Mellie was shrieking at us like a banshee.

* * *

"Olivia," I felt a hand poke my shoulder, shaking my head, I looked at Fitz and wondered why he was sitting beside me. _Why was the theatre still dark? Oh my god, I just fantasized about kissing him, and it would have been so good if he hadn't interrupted me. I'm losing my mind._

He smiled at me, the movie was over. I looked past him to Mellie and Quinn who were chatting about the movie. My fingers still felt his imprint, as if they were still entwined. My heart pounded as he looked at me and I looked back at him. Time seemed to stand still as we were lost in the gaze of one of another.

"Fitz, let's go grab a bite," Mellie's voice grated on my nerves and broke our bubble of staring at each other.

Linking her hand through his, she pulled him up and as they were pulling on their jackets, Quinn gave me the nod. Meaning we had things to discuss, rolling my eyes, I nodded.

Mellie and Fitz said their goodbyes and left. Quinn and I linked arms as we walked out of the theatre, "Spill," she said.

"He added me as a friend on Facebook, then we started messaging and then he told me about the movie and I came and then we were holding hands," I rambled. "I know it's horrible, he's seeing Mellie but I can't help that I'm attracted to him, I want him." Tugging on Quinn's coat, I hissed my frustration.

"It's not fair," I whined. Stomping my foot childishly.

"I know, you can't help who you like," Quinn commiserated, she had a similar attraction problem to a former co-worker of hers before Huck came along. The former co-worker had melted into the background for Quinn, once Huck came along.

"Anything on Andrew yet?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"He started at the firm after you left, one of the partners and Andrew are buddies which is how he might know about what happened to you," Quinn said.

"He's a pig, having a partner of a law firm try to rape you and then have him tell the whole office that I was his mistress, leaving quietly under that cloud of lies and rumors was so hard," I struggled to remain calm as I thought about how my life had been wrecked four years ago.

"He's lucky I didn't tell my father, he would've dealt with that asshole," I seethed aloud.

"You should have charged him," Quinn said.

"It would have been his word against mine and he's a well-respected lawyer, I was a new executive assistant, which is why I'm glad I work for a woman now," I snorted.

* * *

 **Friday October 12, 2007**

I hadn't see Fitz since that night at the movies, we had chatted on Facebook and had also gravitated to texting, but it had stayed completely in the friend zone, he didn't suggest doing anything by ourselves. Obviously, he changed his mind. Mellie hadn't said much about him lately, just that they were still hanging out. Her relationship status on Facebook hadn't changed, neither had Fitz's…not that I was keeping track.

I had grabbed our usual table and ordered 4 dirty martinis, as usual Mellie was the last one to show up. Quinn, Abby and I picked up our dirty martinis to salute TGIF, Mellie didn't pick hers up.

"Guess what, I'm pregnant," she announced.

My jaw dropped and I was stunned. Abby and Quinn had the same jaw drop shock face going on. "Wow, Mellie, when did you find out?" I asked.

"This afternoon, I went to the doctor and he confirmed that I am 6 weeks along, I conceived around the end of August, my due date is June 4th next year," Mellie said with a smile on her face.

"Congrats Mellie," I smiled while internally freaking out. "When are you going to tell Fitz?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, I'm cooking him dinner, he's got some news to share with me too," she said, drinking her water.

I grabbed her dirty martini and had a sip. _What a bomb to drop, she's pregnant, holy shit, now Fitz is tied to her._

Shaking my head, I listened as Mellie asked Abby questions about being pregnant, prenatal vitamins and other stuff.

Quinn looked at me, her eyes were shining with intensity, she knew how disappointed I felt about Fitz pulling back in the last few weeks. Now I knew I didn't stand a chance with him. Once our drinks were done, Mellie left early, because she was tired.

My phone started buzzing, I looked down and saw a text from Fitz.

 **Fitz: Can we meet tomorrow morning for coffee, I need to talk to you about something?**

Helplessly, I looked at my phone, torn between not responding and wanting to see him once last time before he was bound to Mellie, ball and chain.

 **Olivia: Clansey's at 10?**

 **Fitz: See you then**

"You okay?" Abby asked me.

"Yup," putting my hand up, I ordered another dirty martini, might as well get a buzz on. Tomorrow the world was going to change.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Saturday October 13, 2007 – Clansey's Café**

 **Olivia POV**

He was already waiting for me at a table, I sat down and looked at him. His eyes were bright and he looked happy, "I've got something to tell you," he said.

"Ok," I sat and waited for him to talk.

"I'm going to tell Mellie, I don't want to see her anymore, I want to date you," looking at me, he waited for my response.

 _Seriously, the universe hates me, damn Mellie for getting pregnant._ I smiled at him, "That's great, but you need to have dinner with Mellie tonight and talk things out and then after that we can talk." Patting his hand, I tried to appear like I wasn't too upset.

"I thought you'd be happier," he said.

"I will be, after you talk to Mellie tonight," I said. I felt horrible, right now if I didn't now she was pregnant, I'd be kissing him, but she's pregnant and he's the father. I have some standards.

"Let me get a coffee to go, then we can go for a walk, I haven't seen you in forever," I smiled at him, then got up to get my coffee.

I turned to look at him while I was in line, my inner voice screaming at me about how unfair it was. I'd found him, the guy for me and I couldn't touch him.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

I watched her in line, something seemed off, I had a feeling she wasn't telling me anything. All she said was that I had to talk to Mellie, before we could discuss anything.

Which meant Mellie had something to tell me. My mind wandered through various possibilities. Olivia came back with her coffee, we left Clansey's and wandered down the street.

* * *

 **Later that day – Mellie's apartment**

 **Mellie POV**

Mellie had been busy making risotto all day, she knew that Fitz loved it, he'd raved over it one time when they'd gone to Luca's, a really nice Italian restaurant.

She was so excited to be having this baby, her dream was coming true, she would tell Fitz, he would be over the moon, then he would propose and then they would move into a house, where she would decorate the baby's room in time for his or her birth.

A knock on the door sounded, Mellie rubbed her hands down on the apron and walked to the door. Smiling, she opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted some more Mellie," her arrival said lasciviously. Running his hands down to grab her bum, he pulled her towards him and tried to kiss her. Pushing him back, "I'm pregnant and it could be yours," stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" he looked at her in shock. "We only had sex once and I used a condom," he said suspiciously.

"Only abstinence is 100% effective, now get out of here, I'm expecting Fitz," she straightened her hair and her dress.

"Wow, you're going to try to pass this baby off as his," he looked her up and down. "We're like two peas in a pod, well if you ever get horny, you know who to call," winking at her, he left her apartment, the door to the stairs just swinging shut as the elevator opened, revealing Fitz.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Hi Fitz," she said, her voice loud and enthusiastic.

"Hi Mellie," he walked into her apartment and closed the door.

Walking into the dining room, he looked at the risotto, "It looks delicious."

They sat, had some risotto and drank, he had a beer and Mellie had water. "I need to tell you something," they both said at the same time. Fitz laughed while Mellie smiled nervously.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Close your eyes," she said, her voice brittle and nervous.

Confused, he closed his eyes and when she told him to open them, he froze in shock. On the table in front of him was a baby rattle. He just looked up at her, confusion etched on his face.

"We're pregnant," Mellie said softly.

"Did you go to a doctor?" Fitz asked.

"Yes today, here's my next appointment," she handed him an appointment card. Her next appointment was in 3 weeks.

Fitz's mind was racing, _this is what Olivia meant by talk to Mellie, she knew about the pregnancy. Holy shit._ His mind was still racing and trying to process.

"When's your due date?" he asked.

"June 4th, I'm so excited a summer baby, I won't be pregnant during the heat we get in summer," Mellie continued to ramble on about the exciting things that a baby would mean.

"I want a paternity test," Fitz said.

"What?" Mellie shrieked at him, things were not going according to plan.

"I don't think the baby is mine," Fitz stared at her.

"I haven't been with anyone else since July," Mellie shrieked.

"I have my rights, I want a paternity test," Fitz stood up.

"You won't get one till the baby is born, that's eight months from now," Mellie looked at him triumphantly.

"Fine, then we won't be together, that was my announcement tonight, I don't want to do this anymore, we can be friends, but that's it," Fitz stood up.

Mellie started to cry, "How can you think I would cheat?" she whined.

"We weren't exclusive and while I honored that by not sleeping with anyone else. I don't know that you did. Besides, this wasn't working for me, so I will come to your next doctor appointment. I have some questions to ask the doctor," Fitz left. He'd made a mental note about the doctor's appointment.

* * *

 **Mellie POV**

After he'd closed the door, Mellie had a fit, she threw his wine glass against the wall. _There must be a reason why he doesn't believe me, what if he saw who was here before him._ _He couldn't have, he came up in the elevator._

Warring back and forth with herself, she called Abby and said she needed some girl time. Putting dinner away, she cleared up the wine glass she'd thrown against the wall.

The doorbell rang, she opened the door, Quinn and Abby stood there.

"Where's Olivia?" Mellie asked.

"She's not feeling well," Quinn said. "I texted her, but she has some kind of stomach bug," Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

Mellie started to unload on Quinn and Abby as she shared what had happened to her that night and how ungracious Fitz had been. Calling him an ass, she shared how he didn't want to be with her anymore. She looked at her friends, seeking their support. Abby hugged, while Quinn consoled her. Quinn and Abby both shared a look over Mellie's head.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

He texted Olivia. **Can I see you?** He waited, his hand tapping on his knee. Finally her answer, **#7a – 1475 Filmore Street.**

Fitz stuck out a hand and whistled for a cab, one stopped promptly. He got in and gave the address where he wanted to go.

Once the cab pulled in front of the building, he handed the cab driver some money and got out. Looking up at the building, he exhaled and walked up to the entrance. Searching for her name on the buzzer, he punched the button. "Hello?" her voice came out of the speaker.

"Liv, it's me," he said huskily. _I'm finally going to get what I want._ He pulled the door open as he walked into her building.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews...I know it's short...but more soon.**

* * *

 **Saturday October 13** **th** **, 2007**

 **Olivia POV**

My heart is pounding, he's coming up here to either blast me for not telling him about Mellie or to tell me he wants to be friends while he and Mellie ride off happily into the sunset.

I heard the ding of the elevator, I opened my front door and watched him stalk down the hallway towards me. I was so nervous, I could feel my heart racing.

Fitz walked right up to me and he looked me straight in the eye. "I want you," his tone was gruff, I froze in shock, not expecting him to say that at all.

His eyes blazed at me with their intensity. He grabbed me by the arms and dragged me into his arms. His lips descended, there was no warning, just lips.

Passion, tongue and power. I felt like I was melting into a puddle. My body was like a livewire of electricity, every touch of lips, sucking on my top lip then my bottom. Begging for entrance into my mouth, his tongue was rough as it pushed into my mouth.

Time froze and I all could hear was white noise as we kissed. The creak of the elevator cracked the white noise. I pushed back from him, "Are you crazy?" my eyes were wide like a cartoon character as I looked at him.

Dragging him by the arm into my apartment, I shut the door. He followed me into the living room, I had left a giant glass of red wine sitting there. Walking over to it, I took a huge swallow. "You can't just kiss me with no explanation," I said to him.

He wasn't really listening to me, his gaze seemed to be stuck on my mouth. "Uhm hello," I waved my hand in front of him.

"What?" he seemed dazed, his pupils were dilated, "Kissing you was intoxicating," he said without thinking.

Again with the shock, "Mellie is having your baby," I said bluntly. "She is pregnant with your child which will be born next summer," I made the shape of a pregnant belly around my own to emphasize perhaps what he was missing.

Fitz slowly walked over to me, cupping both of my hands in his, he pulled me tight to him. "I know she's pregnant, I don't think it's mine. I'm not trying to shirk responsibility, I want a paternity test, before I make a commitment to her and the baby," he tilted my head up and looked deep into my eyes.

His eyes wandered over my face slowly, till he was looking me directly in the eye, "I'm attracted to you and I'm done hiding that. I told Mellie we were over, regardless, if the child is mine, I will provide support and be available to her and the child, but I want you," he said.

His eyes were clear and honest as he looked at me.

I was beyond shocked, "I can't process this right now," I grabbed my wine glass and took another huge swallow. Sitting down on the couch, I could hardly believe that everything I wanted was sitting right in front of me. _Was I allowed to have what I wanted for once without it getting ripped away from me?_

"When you told Mellie, you were done with her? Did you give her specifics?" I asked. My mind buzzing with possibilities.

"No, I told her we could be friends and that I didn't sleep with anyone else while I was with her, even though we weren't exclusive," he sat down next to me. He reached out and took one of my hands with his, massaging my wrist in a comforting circular pattern.

"Well she's going to be suspicious of me, she summoned the girls tonight to commiserate over your dumping of her and also to say how horrible it was of you to ask for a paternity test," I rolled my eyes.

"Why would she suspect you?" Fitz asked.

"How many of her friends have you friended on Facebook? I answered his question with a question.

"So what? I unfriended her when I got in my car," Fitz said.

"Fair enough, how about we watch a movie?" I stood up, walking over to the wall where I kept all my DVD's. Having him near me was too intoxicating, I didn't have the willpower to resist him.

* * *

 **Quinn POV – Mellie's apartment**

After hearing Mellie go on for 2 hours about how horrible Fitz was to her and how alone she was in this. I pretended I had a phone call and stepped out into the hall to take it. I called Huck.

"Help," I pleaded.

"What?" I could hear him on the end of the phone ready to come to my rescue.

"Mellie is driving me crazy with all this oh woe is me crap, she brought it on herself," I said into the phone.

"So there's not an actual emergency?" Huck asked.

"Well no, I just wanted to get out of there," I whined. "Can I come over to your place for a bit?" I bit my lip, Huck was very protective of his place. I'd only been over there twice in all the time we'd been together.

"Okay," his quiet tone echoed over the phone.

"See you soon," I hung up the phone. Walking back into Mellie's apartment, I saw Mellie with her head buried in Abby's lap crying, Abby looked at me. I could tell she wasn't too impressed that I'd abandoned her with Mellie.

"Hey Mellie, I gotta go, Huck needs me," I grabbed my bag, patted her on the head and jetted out of there. Abby's eyes promised retribution as I shut the door.

* * *

 **Mellie POV**

I cried on Abby's lap, Olivia was sick and Quinn ditched me to go get laid, some friends. At least I still had Abby, her phone rang.

"Hello? What's wrong? Oh no," Hanging up, she looked at me.

"I've got to go Mellie, Anna's sick, her dad just called me," Abby was a flurry of movement as she grabbed her purse and coat. "I'll call you tomorrow," then the door slammed.

I was all alone. Snorting in annoyance, I grabbed my cell phone and texted a friend to come over.

* * *

 **More soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. The first chapter takes place directly after this one…**

* * *

 **October 13, 2007 – 10 pm**

 **Olivia POV**

Fitz and I sat there, like two teenagers on the couch, hands touching but no other body parts, I had this overwhelming feeling to give in and have sex, but some inner voice was telling me to find proof of Mellie's cheating.

I texted Abby, to see if she was still at Mellie's. She wasn't, she had left Mellie's about 30 minutes ago to pick Anna who was sick.

I put my phone down, "Let's go over to Mellie's and see if she's got company, chances are that she does," I suggested. Fitz was all for it.

* * *

 **Outside Mellie's apartment**

I couldn't hear anything through the door, I knocked on the door. I'd told Fitz to stay out of sight and to watch the elevator and stairs to see if anyone sneaked out of Mellie's apartment.

I knocked on the door, waited, no one came to the door. I knocked again, then rang the doorbell. The door swung open, Mellie stood there, wrapped in a hastily thrown on robe, "What are you doing here?" I could see the surprise on her face.

"I'm feeling better and I felt guilty for not coming over with Abby and Quinn," I walked into her apartment, shutting the door. Her bedroom door was shut.

Sitting down on the couch, I looked up at her, "How are you feeling?" I asked. I really wanted to believe that Fitz was wrong about her, I'd been friends with her for so many years, but I had to ask.

She sat down next to me and stated telling me how her breasts were sensitive and she'd started throwing up and weird smells set her stomach off. I listened, ten minutes had gone by and there hadn't been a peep from her room. Was she hoping to get rid of me and then go back to whoever was in there?

I sympathized with how she was feeling to the best of my ability, having never been pregnant myself. "Can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

Mellie nodded. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and put my purse on the counter.

I texted Fitz: **Any sign of anyone?**

 **Fitz: no one yet. Have you heard anything from her bedroom?**

 **Olivia: No, but I've got a few more questions to ask, maybe I can trip her up.**

Putting my phone in my bag, I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and walked back out into the living room. Mellie was right where I'd left her.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Sure, what about?" curiosity in her tone, her hands clutching at her robe, almost nervously.

"I like Fitz and now that he's not with you, is it okay with you if I ask him out?" I asked. Knowing Mellie, she would have an explosive reaction.

"What?" she screeched.

"I like Fitz, he seems like a really decent guy," I explained.

"Even if he is the father of my child, you want to be a part of that, he's going to be busy taking me to appointments, helping me set up the nursery, helping me with little Jerry when he's born well if the baby is a boy," Mellie said, stars in her eyes, mind in the clouds.

"If the baby is his," I said. "He told me about the paternity test, he wants."

"Really when?" Mellie looked like she'd swallowed a sour lemon.

"Does it matter? I'm being honest with you about my intentions," I said.

"If you go after him, we won't be friends anymore," Mellie looked at me defiantly.

"Fine, have a good night," I stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, does this mean you're choosing him?" Mellie asked.

"I guess so," my hand on the door, "Goodbye Mellie." I shut the door behind myself.

I walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. "How did it go?" Fitz asked.

"Let's get out of here then I'll tell you," I said.

Dragging him into the elevator behind me, "I told her I like you and I wanted to ask you, she told me to choose between the two of you, I choose you, she didn't like that, so I left and here we are," I summed it up for him.

Fitz looked shocked, "I didn't think it would be that bad," he said.

"I like to have things out in the open, I'm not the kind of person to hide in the shadows. I'm honest and I'm honest with people about my intentions," I said. "At least most of the time, when it feel right." I added on.

Looking up at him, "I feel like I've freaked you out by telling Mellie that I like you?"

Fitz looked at me, "I'm glad you did, I'm all in," he took my hand and brought it up to his lips. A soft kiss made me sigh and I was lost looking at him, the elevator dinged and we started to walk out of the elevator.

The soft click of the door to the stairs closed and I saw Andrew walking through the lobby. I pulled Fitz back into a corner. "Bingo."

Fitz looked pissed, "Some friend he is," he said.

"We don't know for sure, but in time," I said. Together, we walked out of Mellie's building.

* * *

 **Chapter One events take place after this…let me know if you want me to go into Fitz POV on Chapter One or if you want to skip ahead to what happens next…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Since the vote was pretty split for skipping and doing Fitz's POV, I'm going to do a bit of both. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Saturday October 13, 2007 - Fitz's apartment – 11:30 pm**

 **Fitz POV**

The curve of her neck tasted like peaches, I nibbled softly and felt the answering shudder of her body. My hands moved down her body, I took off my shirt and watched her eyes darken in appreciation at my muscled body, I kept in shape and now I was glad.

Her hands moved up my muscled chest. She twisted my nipples and I felt the beast inside of me snarl, he wanted to come out and play.

I pulled her shirt up, black lace cupped her breasts. I squeezed her breasts, they felt so good and i couldn't wait to take her bra off. Leaning down, I kissed the hollow of her throat, she moaned softly in my ear.

She buried her face in the curve of my shoulder and nipped lightly at my upper chest, I gasped in shock. I grabbed the ass of her skirt and lifted her onto my lap. Sitting back on the bed, her fingers threaded my hair, tightly holding, her mouth ate at mine, tongue pushing in and out, mimicking the action of what we'd be doing shortly.

Her hips were thrusting against mine in turn with the rhythm of her tongue. I hiked up her skirt and pushed my cock in that sweet spot between her thighs. All that remained between us was her panties and my jeans and boxers. My cock was hard and wanted out of the denim prison and to delve and explore that sweet wet pussy.

I tangled my hands in her hair, tilted her head to the side and bit down on the sweet pulse throbbing, her soft moans were egging me on.

Her soft words telling me to mark her, made my cock harder.

I nipped at the side of her neck, then soothed it with a soft kiss. Her soft mewls echoed in my ear and I felt the beast inside his cage wanting out.

She stood up in front of me, I pulled the side zipper of her skirt down slowly, teasing her. Once it was all the way down, I pulled her skirt off, she stepped out of the skirt. She knelt down in front of me and undid my pants, pulling them off in a hurry, tossing them to the side.

I leaned back as she pushed me and laid out on my back, hands behind my head. My boxers were strained and my cock was eager to come out and play. She crawled up my body like a sinuous siren, kissing me slowly, teasing me with soft kisses, I groaned.

She moved back down my body and I pulled off my boxers, tossing them to the floor. My cock arched toward my stomach. She wrapped her delicate hands around my cock and teased me with gentle licks, "Put my cock in your mouth," I ordered her.

I tangled my fingers in her hair softly as I controlled how deeply she took my cock. I fucked her mouth slowly with every thrust of my cock. She hummed hungrily and looked at me, straight in the eye. I felt powerful, like a god, as she served at my pleasure but I also served at hers.

She told me to put my hands behind my head. I watched her lips stretch over my cock slowly then stop as she watched me. I put my hands behind my head and waited. Her teeth grazed the side of my cock and I shuddered. She was a witch and I was under her spell.

She sat up on my lap, her hands wandered up her back and she removed her bra, tossing it to the floor to join the pile of clothes. Moving up my body slowly, her nipples rubbed up against my chest hair. Her lips moved up and down my cock, I could see the shine from her lips, the slickness of her saliva on my cock.

Her eyes peeked at me through a curtain of her hair, her nails cupped my balls. Her lips were moving up and down my cock, her tongue licking and her teeth nipping. I felt my orgasm approaching. I warned her in case she didn't want to swallow. She shook off my hand and was even more enthusiastic, then it hit and she swallowed.

I lay there, enjoying the burn of the orgasm as it wound its way through my system. I watched her take off her panties, they joined the pile of clothes on the floor. _Enough with her being on top._ I grabbed her lightly by the hips and rolled so that I was on top, but not squishing her.

I opened a side drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, my eyes asked the question, she nodded and held her hands up to the headboard. I clicked the handcuffs into place, she lay beneath me, a willing supplicant. I enjoyed my visual and physical feast of her body. Her nipples were quite sensitive. I moved down to her soft wet pussy and she seemed to enjoy my chin stubble grazing her thighs.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

I lay there, satisfied from my multiple orgasms, first when he made me come with his fingers and his mouth and then with his cock. I looked over at him, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Better than my dreams," he looked so happy.

"Better than mine too," I smiled. Moving into his arms, we lay there relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sunday October 14** **th** **2007 – Fitz's apartment**

 **Olivia POV**

I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was not in my bed, the second thing was that I was naked and the third thing was that there was a muscled hairy arm wrapped around me. _Fitz._ I smiled.

Burrowing back further in his arms, I felt his morning erection. I stretched and arched my back against him.

"Good morning Liv," his husky voice rumbled in my ear. _I could get used to this._

I turned over, not caring if my hair looked horrible or if I had morning breath, I kissed him. "Good morning," I smiled happily at him.

He kissed me back and lay there, just looking at me. I stared back, after a few minutes, I started to laugh, "What's so funny?" he pulled me into his arms and started to tickle me.

"You were staring, it was funny," I said in between bouts of laughing and trying to stop him from tickling me.

"I was staring because you are beautiful and I've been dreaming of this for so long and my dream came true," he said looking at me.

My heart fluttered. "I'm happy too," I hugged him. Just happy to be with him, in his presence.

A cell phone was ringing somewhere in his apartment, we looked at each other.

He got up out of bed, put on his boxers from last night and went through to the living room. He handed me my phone which had 6 missed calls and 20 texts on it. "Yikes," I said.

I saw that Abby had called me, then Quinn, then Abby and so on. I read my texts, obviously Mellie had wasted no time telling them her version of things. "Ugh," I tossed my phone on the side table.

"What'd you have going on today?" I asked Fitz.

"Nothing, you?" he said down behind me and started massaging my shoulders.

"Then why don't ignore everyone today and do our own thing," he suggested. I leaned back against him, tilting my head back, "Yes please."

I grabbed my phone, texting Quinn and Abby to say I was fine and I would talk to them tomorrow. I turned off my phone.

Fitz and I spent the day doing exactly what we wanted. We watched movies, ordered take-out and talked, had a nap, had more sex or made love…I wasn't sure about which it was and I wasn't ready to think about it yet.

* * *

 **Coming up next: paternity test, Olivia talks to Abby and Quinn, Andrew makes an appearance...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews…here is the day after…**

* * *

 **Monday October 15, 2007 – Fitz's apartment – 6:15 a.m.**

 **Olivia POV**

The alarm on my cell went off, groaning, I fumbled for my cell where it usually lay on the bedside dresser, but it wasn't there, my hands hit skin instead. _You spent the weekend at Fitz's. Oh shit, I have to deal with reality today, I don't want to._

Fitz wordlessly handed me my phone, I turned off the alarm and looked over at him. "I don't wanna go to work," I pouted. He laughed, leaned over and kissed my lips.

"We shut out the world yesterday, I would happily do it again, but I have a killer week of work that I can't get behind on," he kissed me and got up out of bed. I watched him walk to the bathroom, from the back he was rippling muscles and gorgeous male intensity and from the front, well my memory tends to blur at that point.

Stretching, I moaned softly at how good it felt as my muscles loosened up. Last night's sleep had been solid, I usually woke up and tossed and turned, but I had slept through. Yesterday had been wonderful, Fitz and I had just hung out, not talked about anything serious, just enjoyed each other.

Lost in memory, I heard Fitz calling my name, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Shrieking when he grabbed me and tossed me in the shower and then joined me. It was a very good morning, we were both late for work, but it was worth it.

 **9:00 a.m. – Pearson, Specter, Litt**

I crept off the elevator and tried to hightail it to my desk without her seeing me, the second I dropped my purse on the desk. "Where have you been? You're an hour late," her icy tone cut from behind me.

Flinching, I turned around and waited for the firestorm to unload. I stood still and looked at her.

She stared at me, "You had sex." She smiled, "Don't be late again, in my office in 5 with a notepad, we have a lot to cover today," she turned and walked back into her office.

Exhaling sharply, my hand went to my chest, my heart was pounding. I couldn't believe she hadn't taken a strip off me. I'd only been late one other time but I was sick with the flu, she'd taken one look at me and sent me home.

I'd been working here for three years ever since my stint at the previous law firm which had treated me so horribly. Grabbing my note pad, I ran into her office and shut the door.

* * *

 **Fitz POV – His work office – 9:15 a.m.**

My phone had been ringing non-stop since I'd arrived 15 minutes ago, my secretary, Gretchen had given me a questioning look. I was never late, always at the office before her and there usually after her.

She came into my office with her notepad, my coffee and some pink slips of paper which meant messages for me. Waving her in, I gestured for her to shut the door.

Finally hanging up the phone, I glared at it, willing it not to ring. Turning my focus to Gretchen, "How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Maybe I should be asking you how yours went," Gretchen sat patiently and waited for me to answer.

"It was good, anything super urgent?" looking at my watch, "I need to be in court in an hour," I grabbed my briefcase, opened it and started looking for the file about the person I was representing in court today.

Gretchen handed it to me, "Here are your messages," she smiled at me, "I'm glad you had a good weekend, you don't seem to get enough of those. You work too hard."

Getting up out of her chair, she walked to the door. "Andrew was looking for you this morning," she said over her shoulder to him before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **3 pm – Fitz's office**

It had been a hell of a morning and afternoon, my hands ran through my hair, after a busy day, my curls became crazy and took on a mind of their own sometimes. I hadn't heard from Olivia since this morning but I figured, she was swamped at work, it was Monday after all.

A tap at my door, had me looking up, there stood Andrew. "What's going on? Gretchen said you were looking for me," I said, sitting down in my chair.

Andrew walked in and shut the door, "How serious are you about Mellie?" he asked.

My curiosity was peaked, "Why?" I asked.

"I really like her," he said. "We've been sleeping together since you and she got together. I wanted to tell you about it straight up," he confessed.

Slightly shocked that Andrew was the other guy that Mellie had been sleeping with. "If we're being honest, I told her last night I wanted to be friends and not see each other anymore." I told him.

"That's great," Andrew smiled, "So you're not mad about me and her?"

"No, but she's pregnant and she's trying to pass the baby off as mine, now that I know you've been sleeping with her, she's definitely taking a paternity test, so congratulations, you might be a dad," I said.

Andrew's face went white then red then back to white, "She's pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, she's due June 4th." My phone buzzed signaling an incoming text.

 **Olivia: My place, 6pm, bring a bottle of red, I'll cook us dinner.**

Smiling, I replied to her text: **Can't wait, see you soon**

"I'm seeing Mellie tonight, I'll ask her about the baby and why she hasn't told me," Andrew said.

Smiling at him, I waved him out the door, "Good luck."

* * *

 **Olivia POV – Lunch – my desk**

I had no time to go out for lunch like I usually did, Jessica had piled an insane amount of work on my desk and she expected it to be done by 5. Crazy woman.

I had grabbed a salad from the refrigerator. They were regularly stockpiled for staff, because most people didn't leave for lunch, they were workaholics. I usually went down to the cafeteria for lunch, it reminded me a lot of the cafeteria from the movie _Devil Wears Prada_.

My phone started to ring incessantly, ignoring it, it went to voicemail. It rang again. I looked at the caller id. **Abby.**

I texted: **I can't talk right now, swamped at work.**

Abby: **Meet me in the cafeteria in 15 or else I'm coming up there.**

I replied: **Ok, see you then.**

Swearing under my breath about fiery dragons, I buried my head in work, till my phone beeped at me, 15 minutes later.

I had to talk to her, especially since I had no intention of making plans with her tonight, I was going to be cooking dinner for Fitz.

Grabbing my phone and my purse, I scurried over to the elevator. Hitting the button anxiously, I glanced behind me, hoping Jessica wouldn't notice my absence.

The elevator pinged, the doors opened and I ran in, stabbing the button, hoping she wouldn't come around the corner. The doors shut and I exhaled with a sigh of a relief.

I exited the elevator walking past the employees from other floors, I spotted Abby's fiery hair and Quinn's dark curls. Double teaming me.

I sat down and waited for them to yell at me for betraying Mellie and choosing a guy over her. They both looked at me and then looked at each other and started to laugh.

I looked at both of them, confused, "Care to let me in on the joke?" I was totally confused.

"You should've seen Mellie's face, after you chose Fitz over her, she was honestly dumbfounded and kept repeating to us how could you out of all her friends choose lust over logic, that's what she kept saying last night, it was kind of funny," Abby said.

"So dish, what happened on Saturday night?" Quinn poked me in the shoulder.

"I told Mellie that I liked Fitz and I was going to pursue him now that he'd told her he just wanted to be friends and she blew up at me, well you know the rest," I looked at them then down at my phone which hadn't buzzed yet which meant Jessica hadn't noticed I was gone.

"I want to know what happened between you and Fitz on the weekend," Quinn poked me again, her eyes hungry for details. She'd had shared many dirty details of what went on between her and Huck, some of it, I wished for bleach to purge my memory.

"Let's just say that Fitz and I connect physically and mentally very well," I winked at them. "I gotta go, I got to work late today and Jessica will kill me if I don't get back up there."

"Details tonight, dinner at Monty's?" Abby asked.

"I can't, I'm cooking Fitz dinner, tomorrow night though?" I suggested.

Abby and Quinn nodded. "Later," I yelled as I hightailed it back to the elevator, hoping Jessica hadn't missed me.

* * *

 **Coming up next: Dinner with Fitz, Mellie and Olivia see each other**


	13. Chapter 13

**Filler smut…I know I said Mellie and Olivia talk..but that'll be next chapter. Fitz has Liv for dinner, lol. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Monday October 15, 2007 – Fitz's apartment – 6:15 pm**

 **Olivia POV**

Fitz had texted me, telling me to come over to his place instead for dinner, he'd have dinner and wine, all I had to bring was myself. He also told me to be there by 6 or there'd be consequences. Shrugging my shoulders at that last part, I had gone home, had a shower, gotten ready, changed into something more comfortable.

Knocking on his door, I waited for him to open the door. He did slowly, he was leaning against it. "You're late," he looked down pointedly at his watch. Walking into his apartment, I brushed by him slowly.

My heart skipped a few beats and I sounded a little breathless even to my own ears as I said, "Not by much.

"Still, you must be punished," he said with a wide grin. "Take your skirt off."

Heart pounding in my throat, I stood up and reached for the side zipper of my black skirt. I lowered the zip and the skirt bagged around my hips. I wiggled my hips a little and it fell down to my knees. I pulled my skirt, the rest of the way off and then stood there in front of him, wearing panties and the same thin strapped camisole I wore under my jacket. I'd taken my jacket off, the moment I'd stepped through his door.

"Now take off your shirt."

I reached for the hem and started to take it off quickly, but then my hands slowed. Fitz tracked every movement with his eyes and I grinned, feeling a little reckless.

"Oh." I lifted the camisole over my breasts and then let go. "Maybe we should close to the blinds. Somebody could see in…"

"Olivia," he growled at me. Actually growled. The sound of it was enough to make my knees go weak but I still wasn't in any hurry. "Take the damn shirt off or I'll take it off."

I fiddled with the hem and then flashed him a grin. "Why don't you do that?"

But when he got out of the chair, I darted away from him, circling around so that the table stood between them. "Tease," he muttered. He feinted left, then right, but I managed to evade him each time he made a move to grab me.

I edged away from the table and made my way backward to the kitchen island. Fitz kept back just a few feet, watching me, a heavy-lidded, predatory look on his face. "What are you waiting for?" I teased.

A grin curved his lips ever-so faintly. "You know what happens to pretty little girls who like to tease?"

"Nope."

He lunged for me and I yelped, spun on my heel to take off but he caught hold of my arm, effectively stopping me in my tracks. He hauled me back against him and thrust his hips against my butt. "I spank them," he whispered in my ear.

I wiggled against him and tried, not very hard, to pull away. "Don't even think about it."

With one arm wrapped around my waist, he slid the other hand down my stomach. "Oh, I'm going to do more than think about it." He grabbed the hem of my shirt and jerked it upward. Then he reached around and palmed my breasts, one in each hand.

He crowded me forward, bending forward, so that I had no choice but to bend as well. "Put your hands on the island, Olivia."

I did, bracing herself. A shiver raced down my spine as he rocked against my butt. The denim covering his cock caused a sweet little friction, making my panties slide back and forth over my pussy. He kept up that slow, teasing rhythm until I was panting and rocking back to meet him. When he stepped away, I groaned in frustration.

"You've still got a spanking coming," he murmured. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my panties, he dragged them down my thighs. Bending, he pulled them all the way to my feet, before he straightened up and kissed my back.

He moved off to the side and I craned my neck around to watch as he stood next to me. "Stay there," he ordered.

I held still as he grabbed one of the chairs from the table and hauled it around. He sat down and then reached for me. I tried to turn in his arms, but he restrained me, guiding me down so that I lay face down over his lap.

Shit, he was serious. "Fitz…"

He slid a hand down my back, smoothed it over my buttocks. "Shhh…trust me."

And I did. I lay over his lap with my butt up in the air. I would have thought I'd feel like an idiot but as the seconds ticked by and all he did was caress the silky flesh of my buttocks and back, I realized the only thing I felt was _heat_. He lifted his hand and I tensed.

His hand came down on my buttocks with more force than I'd expected. I cried out and he did it again. Then he stopped, traced his fingers across my ass. "Look at that…you've got the prettiest ass, and now it's blushing so nice and pink."

He spanked me again. My hips rocked forward involuntarily. It hurt—but at the same time, each carefully placed strike flooded me with a pleasure that was almost too much to handle. He stopped again and pushed his hand between my thighs, then pushed two fingers inside the aching emptiness of my pussy. "Shit, Liv," he groaned.

He stood up with me in his arms, draped me over the kitchen island like a rag doll. I heard the harsh rasp of his zipper and then he pushed inside me. I screamed at the fullness of his cock, the way he stretched me, invaded me—totally possessed me.

He pulled out and, as he thrust back in a second time, he spanked me. He alternated, slapping first my right buttock then my left, each forceful blow leaving the skin of my butt stinging and almost painfully sensitive.

I scrabbled around, reaching for something to hold on to, something to anchor herself. Already, that fast, I could feel the climax building inside me. Thrust, slap, thrust, slap, each one sending me closer and closer to the edge.

Then…he stopped, stiffened against my ass swore roughly. "Fuck," he growled, jerking away. "I don't have a condom. They're all in my bedroom."

I eased my weight up on to my elbows and glanced back over my shoulder, watching as he kicked off his pants. He was red and wet from me, his thick cock pulsating. "I'll be right back," he muttered.

"Don't." The word slipped out without my realizing it. But I wasn't going to take it back. "I don't want you to wear one."

"Liv…"

I shook my head. "I know you wore one before when we had sex, but I don't want you to now." I'd been on birth control since I was fifteen, thanks to some very painful, very irregular periods, so pregnancy wasn't an issue.

And this was Fitz. I laid my head against my arm and stared at him, feeling very exposed in that moment, sprawled out on the kitchen island and watching him. "I trust you," I said softly. "I want to feel you inside me."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

Those simple words broke something inside of me, my hands branded her hips and I pushed back inside her roughly, lowering my lips to her shoulder, nipping sharply, and loving the soft moans she let out. Soothing the nip with a soft kiss, I pushed her hair to the side and continued to thrust inside of her. Feeling her walls clamp down on me as she approached her climax, the tightening urged me to thrust faster so I could follow her in oblivion.

I fell over the edge into bliss, no longer aware of my body, only of a feeling that I wanted to re-capture over and over. It thrummed throughout my body, charging across my skin like a bolt of electricity.

My cock felt like it was being squeezed by a vise. I hadn't come this hard since I was a teenager. The power that her body held over me was indescribable. Even now, just looking at the curve of her spine as she undulated slowly against me in the slow aftermath of her orgasm. Her soft moans pulling me under her spell.

I gathered her up in my arms and carried her to my bed. Dinner would have to wait. Olivia had passed out from her orgasm.

I crawled in beside her and waited for her to wake up. I pulled her into my arms and held her close till she awoke.

* * *

 **More soon...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews...here is dinner with the ladies.**

* * *

 **Tuesday October 16th 2007 – Quinn's apartment – 6pm**

 **Quinn POV**

This dinner was going to be explosive, Liv and Mellie were going to face off and they might not leave this apartment as friends. Not that I'm sure they're friends now. The more I thought about it, the more confused I was. Liv hadn't really told Abby and I much yesterday at the brief appearance she made for lunch. Then she cancelled dinner for tonight, only to ask if Abby or I could host so she and Mellie could meet somewhere neutral.

Mellie had also been unavailable last night, she said she'd had plans. With who? I know that Liv had been having dinner with Fitz. As I set the table with four place settings, I wondered if tonight would be the end of our group friendship as we knew it.

The doorbell rang, I opened the door and it was Abby. She had a bottle of wine in each hand. "We're going to need these tonight," she said.

"But Mellie can't drink wine," I was puzzled as I looked at Abby.

"No silly, these are for you and I, the other two can fend for themselves, it's because of them, we're in this mess," Abby smirked as she passed me, on her way into the kitchen.

"Fair enough," I closed the door and finalized the table setting. I pulled the casserole out of the oven along with the side dish of veggies and put it on the counter top to cool.

Someone knocked at the door, "Round 1, here we come," Abby said. Handing me a glass of wine, we toasted each other and I walked to the door to open it. Mellie.

She was wearing a fitted emerald dress. I took her coat and led her into the dining room, she sat in her chair. Abby walked in and handed her a glass of something sparkling, water with a wedge of lemon.

Mellie looked up at us, her eyes were red-rimmed, she looked sad as if someone had kicked her puppy. I put a hand on her shoulder, squeezed it lightly, looking down at her. I smiled to show her that I was there for her.

There was another knock on the door, Olivia. Abby opened the door, Olivia walked in, dressed in a simple white dress, cut to emphasize the curves of her body. She smiled at all of us, Mellie wasn't looking at her.

I took Olivia's coat and walked into the kitchen after I'd put it away. I started to dish up the food. When I walked back into the dining room, Abby was talking on her cell phone to someone? Mellie and Olivia were sitting in their own seats, not looking at each other.

Olivia stood up, "Can I help with dinner?" she asked.

"No, but there's some wine in the kitchen, if you want," I said, putting the casserole dish in the center of the table.

Olivia walked into the kitchen, Mellie's eyes followed her.

* * *

 **Mellie POV**

I had been dreading this dinner all day, after last night's explosive dinner I'd had with Andrew. My pulse started to race. My palms started to perspire, ladies didn't sweat. That had been drilled into my head by mother at a young age. My mind wandered back to last night.

 _Andrew had texted me and said he wanted to come over and talk. Thinking nothing of it, I texted back for him to come over at 6. The rest of my day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go home._

 _I poured a glass of wine for Andrew, seconds before he knocked. Picking up the glass, I opened the door, he looked at me, not with his usual smirk but with a deep searching gaze. He took the wine glass, swallowing it all in one gulp. He passed me, tossing his jacket over the sofa._

 _He sat down on the couch, where I'd just been sitting. I shut the door, walked back into the room and looked at him. He knew something, he was being too quiet. Usually, he was cracking jokes, telling me about his day._

 _"What's going on?" I asked him. I sat down next to him. I reached out to touch him, he leaned out of my reach._

 _I froze and waited for him to do or say something. "Are you pregnant?" he asked. The question sat like a huge pink elephant, in the heavy silence between us._

 _"Yes, why does it concern you?" I asked. My hand protectively covering my stomach._

 _"Is it mine?" he looked at me. Seriousness etched on his face in deep grooves. He looked like he'd aged five years in those five seconds._

 _"No, the father of this baby is Fitzgerald Grant," I said._

 _"But you're not sure, you just want him to the be the father of your baby, he told me about you being pregnant yesterday and claiming that he's the father, why didn't you tell me?" Andrew looked hurt, he wouldn't look me in the eye._

 _I leaned over and touched his arm, "You are the playboy that I thought didn't want children."_

 _"Well if it was a child that you and I created, I would want it," Andrew looked at me, sincerity rang true in his tone and flashed from his eyes._

 _Shocked, I sat there frozen. "I'd have to get a paternity test," I mumbled quietly._

 _"Let me know when, I'll be there for whatever you need," Andrew patted my shoulder. He stood up, grabbed his coat and started to put it on._

 _"Where are you going? I made dinner," I pointed to the dining room._

 _"Ok, I'll stay for dinner, but that's it, nothing else," Andrew said firmly._

 _"You mean, no sex," I asked, disappointment evident on my face._

 _"No, not until we know who the father of your baby is," Andrew said._

 _"So, you're still going to go out and screw whatever you want," I said icily._

 _"No, once we know who the father of your baby is, then either Fitz or I will be here for you. How far along are you?" he asked._

 _"7 weeks," I answered softly. "I'll make an appointment with my doctor to discuss the best way to get a paternity test."_

 _Andrew and I sat down for dinner, the rest of the evening went well, but at times Andrew seemed quiet as if he were elsewhere mentally._

Drifting back to the present, Abby, Olivia and Quinn were talking about some bike messenger that had crashed into a cab the other day.

"Can I say something?" I said softly.

They all stopped talking. I took a deep breath, looking mostly at Olivia, "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting and how I've treated you, especially you Olivia, I'm just feeling really alone and I don't know what to do," I burst into tears.

Covering my eyes, I started to sob. The dam that had been keeping my fears at bay had broken.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

Watching Mellie burst into tears, Abby and Quinn looked at me shocked. I honestly thought she'd come here tonight, fire and brimstone. Blaming me for her situation and for stealing her boyfriend. Shrugging, I exhaled sharply. I moved my chair over next to Mellie's. Putting my arms around her.

"Mellie, it's okay, we're here for you," I whispered to her.

Mellie threw her arms around me and started to cry, her whole body shaking. Abby and Quinn sat there quietly, just letting us do our thing.

After a few minutes, Mellie started to quiet and seemed to calm down. She looked up at me, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks puffy. She smiled at me, "Thanks Liv," she said softly.

Quinn started dishing up her plate, Abby changed the conversation to her latest debacle at work while trying to sell a house.

We ate our dinner and stuck to safe topics of conversation. After Quinn and Abby had started carrying the plates into the kitchen.

"I'm going to my doctor to ask about best options for paternity testing, I have an appointment on Thursday at 3pm, will you come with me?" she asked.

I sat there, my heart torn, between Mellie and Fitz. She had apologized and was asking for my help. "Of course," I touched her cheek and hugged her. "What are friends for." Mellie hugged me back.

Abby and Quinn came back into the room, both smiling. They looked at each other and then looked at us.

* * *

 **Where will this leave Fitz and Olivia? Will he think that she is picking Mellie over him? More soon...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter...some Olitz role-play.**

* * *

 **Thursday October 18** **th** **, 2007 – 3:30 pm**

 **Olivia POV**

I looked over at Mellie, her face was white as she clutched her hands in her lap tightly. She had texted Andrew and Fitz to meet her at her place. She had asked me to join her.

Her doctor had told her of her options for a paternity test and she was going to discuss them with the guys and then decide from there.

I was there to be her moral support. I reached over and put my hand over hers, squeezing to let her know I was there for her.

After Mellie had asked me two nights ago to be there with her for moral support. I had told Fitz, he had been surprisingly supportive, telling me that he would support me however he could and Mellie if the baby ended up being his.

 **Mellie's apartment – 6 pm**

Mellie was flexing her hands nervously, running them through her hair, putting them on her lap and then she started the cycle again. I reached over and put my hands over hers, "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you, whatever you need," I looked her in the eye and nodded my head.

She reached out and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Liv, I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately."

A knock sounded on her door, I went to open it. There stood Andrew and Fitz, side-by-side. I smiled and stepped aside so they could come in.

Mellie sat on the couch and waited for Andrew and Fitz to sit. "Thank you both for coming, I've been to the doctor to discuss paternity test options."

I watched as Mellie told them what the doctor had told her. Andrew was listening intently, while Fitz was half-listening but looking at me, a half smile curving his lips.

I leaned against the wall and looked at him, not hearing what Mellie was saying, just lost in Fitz's eyes. Warm and inviting, reminding me of last night when Fitz and I role-played that I was his neighbor and a virgin and I asked him to take my virginity.

* * *

 _Her eyes were wide and a little glassy, and as he watched, she licked her lips. The pink tip of her tongue entranced him, and he had to restrain himself to keep from swooping down and kissing her soft lips._

 _He could have resisted forever, he thought. He could have resisted anything but Olivia actually asking him to sleep with her. To be her first. Because he was such a good friend._

 _He didn't care if he regretted it later, he was almost dizzy with wanting her. "If I do this," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "will you still respect me in the morning?"_

 _Her upper lip flexed. Not quite a smile, but close. "You're assuming I respect you now?"_

" _I'm wounded." He clutched a hand to his heart. "You wound me."_

" _I will still respect you in the morning. I might even make you French toast."_

" _Hmm. Sex for French toast. I think my virtue is worth French toast and at least some bacon or something on the side." His dimples showed as he smiled._

" _Your virtue?" Olivia shot back. "I thought we were talking about my virtue here?" Now she was smiling._

 _He loved her smile, "You're not the one who's talking about giving it up for the price of a few slices of French toast."_

" _No, I'm just the one offering to pay for it with French toast, apparently. But fine, I'll spring for the bacon." "Then we have a deal."_

 _She smelled good, like shampoo and perfume. "So," he said, trying to sound casual, "We should probably shake hands on it or something. Or, you know, kiss. To seal the deal. Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."_

 _Olivia froze, but he decided to just go for it. Her mouth— lush, full lips already slightly parted— was just too alluring to resist any longer. He bent and brushed his mouth against hers, feather light, pulling back when she was clearly expecting more. Never too early to start teasing, he figured._

 _If he'd gone any further just then, he didn't know if he could have stopped so easily. He didn't want to scare her away. Control. That was what he needed here. Iron control. He still couldn't believe what was happening, though, and control was probably the last thing he had over the situation._

 _Olivia looked up at him, eyes wide and anxious. Placed a hand on each of his shoulders and gave a little jump when he put his own hands on her waist, tugging her closer._

" _No, this is better. Much better." He lowered his head and nuzzled the soft hairs behind her ear, pulling a shiver and a sigh from her. When he spoke again his lips and breath teased the taut muscle leading from her jaw to her shoulder. Olivia shuddered at the touch, as if he'd incited a minor riot in her central nervous system. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."_

 _He chuckled. "About this, I am. Not much else, but this?" He drew back, lifting his hands to her face. "This I'm absolutely certain about." He stifled her retort with a kiss, the first real kiss he'd ever given her. Determined and insistent, demanding and receiving her full and immediate attention._

 _Intoxicated with her own bravery and success, and definitely high on Fitzgerald Grant. Every fantasy she'd ever had about him came roaring back into her hormone-flooded brain, fueling her reaction like lighter fluid on hot coals._

 _Before she quite knew how, she found herself straddling his lap, kissing him back with mindless greed. When he cupped her ass and pulled her closer, rubbing her against his stiff cock in a slow cadence, Olivia groaned and rubbed against him even harder, despite the sting it brought to her freshly waxed skin._

 _Fitz didn't seem to mind. And when her arousal got the best of her just a few minutes later, taking her by surprise and overwhelming her with an orgasm. Fitz didn't seem to mind that either. If anything, he helped, grinding into her and biting the muscle in her neck that seemed hardwired to her clitoris._

 _And as Olivia shuddered and keened, he chuckled and marked his spot on her neck with a love bite. "God, that was hot," he whispered when her high, soft cries had stopped and her trembling finally ebbed._

 _Olivia whimpered and he laughed, squeezing her tight. "Now let's see what it looks like when you do that naked."_

 _He carried her across the hall to his own bedroom, really just a corner of his loft marked off by two walls that met to make a freestanding right angle._

 _Olivia buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, unwilling to let go even for the time it would take him to put her down. He wound up on top of her on the bed and happily resumed the same hypnotic grind he'd executed on the couch. She arched into him, still not quite recovered from her unexpected dose of bliss. Little reverberations kept coursing through her, and she craved more._

 _Light streamed in from the wall of windows. "Are you all right? Is it okay if I do this?" Hooking a finger through a tiny hole near the bottom of her well-worn black t-shirt, he stroked his fingertip against her stomach and asked, "Is this shirt special to you in any way?"_

 _Olivia shook her head. "Good." And he ripped it from hem to neck in one swift move, shoving the cups of her front-clasp bra down impatiently and dipping his head to suckle at one already taut nipple._

" _Take it all the way off," he muttered impatiently on his way to the other side, unsnapping her bra expertly in passing but leaving her to figure out how to accomplish the rest. Finally working her arms free of the shirt and bra straps, she flung the clothes away and let herself wallow in the delicious sensations Fitz was arousing._

" _These are so fucking gorgeous. I could spend hours," he admitted, rearing his head and cupping her full breasts, watching them jiggle slightly as he moved his hands. "No. I wouldn't last hours. I'd want to fuck them before that."_

" _Oh," she said, her breath coming short again. "How does that work, exactly?" His laugh, muffled once more against the crest of one breast, was confident, smug and devastatingly sexy._

" _Maybe later. Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out."_

" _You didn't," Liv whispered, shifting her legs against his hips and trying to tug him closer, get him to lie down on top of her again. "It didn't freak me out, it made me wet." She had guessed he might like to hear that, and if his incoherent groan was any indication, she had guessed correctly. Laughing, she resumed her efforts to fully pull him down, only to be thwarted again._

" _I have to see for myself," he explained, shifting farther down and pulling her skirt and lace-trimmed cotton panties down with him. "Oh you are definitely trying to kill me, woman." He pitched the garments over the side of the bed and stared at her for a few moments, long enough for Liv to grow nervous. Had the waxing been a bad idea? She hoped not, because she really liked it. It would be a shame if he didn't._

" _What?" she finally asked, unable to tolerate the silence. Her fingers fisted in the faded blue comforter that covered Fitz's bed. "Fucking unbelievable. I don't know whether I want to fuck you or frame you and put you on my wall."_

 _She blushed and dropped her head to the side but she could still feel his eyes on her, and she decided she could grow to like it. Very much. Almost as much as she liked his hands, which were on her next, tracing slow lines from her ankles up the insides of both legs._

 _After a moment, apparently not satisfied with the composition, he gripped her by the ankles and pressed her knees up and out, spreading her wider. "Fitz, what are you doing?" She tried to retreat but he was holding her in place too firmly._

 _A dreamy smile played around the corners of his mouth, distracting her. His dark eyes were still focused, laser-sharp, on her pussy. Which, Liv knew, was wetter than it had ever been in her life._

" _You're making me self-conscious." He shifted his grip and resumed his agonizingly slow exploration of the sensitive skin that lay between his hands and their ultimate goal._

" _I'm making it my business," he insisted with a polite but firm smile. And then he cut to the chase, running one finger all the way up her quivering inner thigh and straight to the source of her current frustration. He slid his fingertip over her slick folds, teasing at the opening. "Toys— yes or no?"_

" _No," she confessed, and caught an almost gleeful look on his face before he returned his attention to the matter at hand. His fingers were longer and thicker than hers, of course._

 _Fitz cursed softly as he moved his finger in and out, lifting his other hand to play with her throbbing clit. It felt swollen and hot, and when he grazed it with the back of his fingernail she couldn't keep her hips still. Then he lowered his head and licked. Liv bit her lip, trying to stifle a cry as a sharp pang of need shot through her. "Don't hold back. I want to hear everything you're feeling."_

 _He licked her again and then fluttered his tongue against the tight bud of nerve-rich flesh at the same time he thrust his finger in to the hilt, and she bucked toward his hand with a moan. Then she moaned louder in protest when he abandoned her entirely._

" _Protection," he reminded her from the side of the bed, where he sat digging through the drawer of the bedside table. She heard a crinkle of plastic, saw a square foil wrapper as he tore it from the pack. He started to toss the remaining row of condoms back in the drawer then, with a shrug, left them out on the bedside table._

 _Seeing that he was still in his t-shirt and jeans, a gross inequity in their states of dress. She set about remedying it as quickly as possible, crawling up behind him on the bed and pulling the back of his shirt up and over his head._

" _Take it the rest of the way off," she growled, nipping boldly at his back, reveling in his throaty laugh as he complied while she reached around to unsnap his jeans._

 _He unzipped his jeans for her, but she beat him to the next step and surprised him by pushing his jeans and boxers down enough to free his stiff cock at last. It was dark red, almost purple, and bore impressions from its struggle against Fitz's jeans._

" _It looks kind of pissed off," she said with a giggle, then bit her lip, knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say._

" _It's had to wait very patiently, and it's ahhh . . ." Liv had interrupted Fitz's retort by capturing the tip of his penis in a soft but lingering kiss. Looking up, she saw Fitz's eyes were squeezed shut, as were his fists. He was whispering something frantically under his breath and she rose up on her knees to get closer, trying to hear what he was saying. State capitals._

 _Fitz pushed his jeans off and stepped out of them to kneel on the edge of the bed, taking the opportunity to stroke her breasts again, plucking her nipples back into tight peaks. Liv closed her eyes, processing the feeling, pain and pleasure dueling until pleasure won out. She sighed and arched her back for more._

 _He pulled her into his arms, kissing her senseless, taking time to explore her mouth as he hadn't before. His tongue sweeping over hers, curling in and out of her mouth, and his lips teasing hers until they were swollen and sensitive._

 _Wanting more, Liv was only able to feel and respond. She did so with growing fervor as Fitz hooked one arm behind her knees, sweeping her legs out from under her and lowering her to her back. He stopped kissing her and shifted his weight just long enough to roll the condom on._

 _Liv noticed with some detached, still-rational part of her mind that his hands were shaking a little, which she thought was incredibly sweet somehow. Then he lowered his hips back between her thighs and kissed her again, and she couldn't think anymore. From there it was the work of moments._

 _First his finger, slipping into her again, his palm flattening against her clit as he stroked in and out, in and out. His finger went away only to be replaced by something larger and smoother, pressing for entrance— and she tilted her hips._

 _It wasn't just the feel of his cock, filling her so full. Or the way he shivered as he held himself still, giving her time to get used to him as the initial pain subsided._

 _No, it was about the look on his face, just inches from hers, when she opened her eyes and saw him looking back at her. His expression of jaw-clenching tension, tinted so sweetly with the expectation of rapture._

 _The way he brought a trembling hand to her face and brushed her hair away from her cheek before he kissed her slowly, as if he had all the time in the world._

 _More than anything else, the way his kiss ended with a very gentle, measured flex of his hips, pressing his cock even deeper inside her. Then the words whispered in her ear. "Feels so good, Liv. God, it feels so good to be inside you."_

 _She moved in response and the moment changed into something else, a different dynamic as he started thrusting deep enough for his pelvis to bump against her clit. After a few halting efforts, her body figured out what to do._

 _Which was to meet him in the middle, matching his pace even as he started to lose control, to pump hard enough that it began to hurt again. She didn't care. She didn't think. She only moved, and felt._

 _Unexpectedly— she always had to work so hard to come when she did it by herself— another orgasm began to build. She lost the rhythm for a moment, then lost it again for good but it didn't matter. Pleasure had already started to flow through her body, having its way with her, forcing her into the scream, Fitz had wanted to hear._

 _Then gasping into another one, with his name somewhere in the middle of it, just as he arched into her quivering body with a shout that sounded suspiciously like triumph._

* * *

Drifting back to the present, there was silence and Mellie was looking expectantly at Fitz and Andrew. I watched the backs of their heads and then Andrew spoke, "What do you want Mellie?" he asked quietly.

I watched Mellie look at both of them, she swallowed nervously, looked down at her hands. "I would like to wait until the baby is born, I hate needles and I've been reading up on the procedures and no procedure is 100% safe for the baby."

* * *

 **What will Fitz say? More soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the last chapter...thanks to all that have read and/or reviewed.**

* * *

 **August 31, 2008**

 **Olivia POV**

I sat in a wooden chair, holding a three month old baby. Anthony. He was chubby cheeked with dark hair and eyes that were still blue but could darken. He had been an early baby, he was due June 4th, but showed up on May 15th. He was healthy and hearty though.

A touch on my shoulder made me look over and smile. Fitz sat next to me, he smiled down at me, while I was holding Anthony. The wedding had yet to start, but I knew it was only a matter of moments. I had just taken Anthony from his mom only twenty minutes ago, she was making sure the last finishing touches were ready.

The music swelled and we all turned to watch the procession begin. First, there were two cute little flower girls, tossing rose petals down the aisle. Then Abby walked down the aisle, smiling and resplendent in her navy bridesmaid dress.

Followed by Quinn, who was walking stiffly, not used to wearing a dress or heels or having her hair done up. She looked lovely and it seemed Huck agreed, he was sitting beside me and I could see his eyes following Quinn.

The music swelled again, holding her father's arm, she started her walk down the aisle, her dress, was strapless, simple, yet elegant. Her dark hair was gathered back in a chignon, some of her dark curls loose. As they reached the end of the aisle, Andrew reached for his bride-to-be. Mellie beamed up at him and took his hand.

They both turned to face the minister. As the minister started reciting the ceremony. I thought back over the past 10 months to how we'd gotten here. It had started on the night Mellie had told Fitz and Andrew the options for the paternity test.

* * *

 **October 18** **th** **, 2007**

 **Fitz POV**

I sat there stunned at the options, I knew three things for sure. If I was to be a father, I would be there for my child. I was in love with Olivia. I didn't want to be with Mellie.

I looked over at Andrew, he looked at Mellie then at me. He looked sad, if I had to pick a word to describe it. Mellie looked at both of us, wringing her hands, unsure of what we would say.

"We can do the Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity test anytime, Andrew and I will go to the doctor next week and submit our DNA samples and then we can go from there," I said.

Mellie looked at me, relief etched in her face. "Thank you so much," her throat was hoarse from emotion.

Andrew stood up and went over to sit beside Mellie, "Of course, we are going to be here for you, no matter the outcome" He hugged her and she melted into his arms and started to sob in happiness.

Olivia touched my shoulder, I looked up at her and she nodded toward the door. I stood up and touched Andrew on the arm, "Thank you," I mouthed words and quietly left the apartment, leaving Mellie in Andrew's capable arms.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **2007**

 **Olivia POV**

The last couple months had been almost peaceful, Mellie's pregnancy was coming along nicely, she was almost in her fifth month, her little bump was showing and the doctor was happy with her progress.

Since that night when she'd had Fitz and Andrew over to talk about paternity options, she had been a different person. No more scheming, she had her mood swings what with being pregnant and all. The DNA test results had shown that Andrew was the father.

Fitz and I had grown even closer. For Christmas, we wanted to stay in town to be near Mellie, in case anything happened. I hadn't seen much of Andrew, but according to Mellie, he was at her place almost every night with dinner. He was taking good care of her, going to all the doctor's appointments with her.

Fitz and Andrew had had a heart-to-heart about Mellie. Where Andrew had revealed that he was in love with Mellie.

Mellie hadn't asked to see Fitz, she asked me about him when we hung out. Which wasn't that often anymore, she was busy setting up the nursery in her apartment and also she was only working part-time.

Abby and Quinn were happy to accept how things were. We still had our Friday drinks out, but not every Friday, more like once a month.

Fitz and I had been together officially since that night where Mellie told Andrew and Fitz the paternity test options. We spent the night at his place or my place. We had been talking about moving into his place as it was bigger, but nothing was for sure yet.

It was almost dinnertime, we were going to Abby's for dinner. Her house was big enough for all of us.

Dinner was a loud affair, Mellie and Andrew came as did Quinn and Huck. Abby had a new boyfriend called David, he was a lawyer. Fitz was drinking Scotch with the guys in the living room and the girls were in the kitchen helping Abby.

Mellie stopped, her hand went to her stomach. A smile came over her face. "The baby kicked," Abby put her hand on Mellie's belly and smiled as she felt the baby kick.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Quinn inquired, sipping at her wine.

"A boy, we found out two days ago, I just want the baby to be healthy, gender doesn't matter," Mellie said softly, her hand on the swell of her belly.

Andrew walked through the door at that point, his eyes went straight to Mellie. He strode over to her, his hands covered hers on her belly. He whispered in her ear, Mellie blushed a dark red. "Not right now," she whispered back to him.

Andrew smiled, a sexy smirk of his lips and kissed her cheek. A light smack on her ass and he sauntered out of the kitchen.

"Spill," Abby laughed, her eyes on Mellie, who blushed then proceeded to tell us details.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

That day was magical, even though none of us were related, we were family. As I watched Liv in the kitchen, I came to realization that I love her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her.

Huck came over to stand by me, he didn't speak much but when he did, you listened. "How long until you tell her?"

I looked at him questioningly. "That you love her," he spelled it out for me.

"Soon," I said as my mind started making mental preparations, setting the scene.

The rest of the night was great, we had turkey, toasted each other, dessert was almost too much. We bunked down in the basement with Huck and Quinn, since we were too ripped to drive home.

The next morning was painful, Scotch hangovers didn't agree with me in the morning.

Liv was still sleeping, she looked so beautiful lying next to me. A plan started to formulate in my mind of how to share my feelings with her. The smell of pancakes and bacon had wafted down the stairs by now, my stomach was growling.

Kissing my love on the cheek, a soft moan was my only response. Chuckling quietly, I crawled over her and out of bed.

* * *

 **December 31** **st** **2007**

 **Olivia POV**

Fitz had been acting off since Boxing Day, we had spent the morning at Abby's eating a greasy breakfast to wash down our hangovers and then hitting some of the Boxing Day sales.

I was off work till after the New Year. Fitz had spent the last five nights at my place with me. When I asked about his place, he said a pipe had burst at his place and it was being fixed.

I caught Fitz looking at me more than usual, as if he was trying to figure out the answer to some bizarre question.

We were going to a party at one of the hotels downtown tonight. My dress was white, long and flowing with silver beading. My hair was down, long and straight.

A knock at my door, my heart was pounding, I opened the door. There he stood, a single red rose in one hand, he looked scrumptious.

I was flabbergasted, that this man wanted to be with me. I loved him so much. I had come to this realization on Christmas Day but was unsure of when or how to tell Fitz.

I followed Fitz out the door, downstairs to a limo, seems he was going all out tonight. The rest of the night was incredible, dinner, drinks and dancing. We spent the entire night together at a party at the illustrious Hyatt Regency.

As midnight grew closer, Fitz took me out on the deck where dozens of other party revellers were. As the countdown began, Fitz looked down at me. "I love you Olivia Pope, will you move in with me?"

I was shocked for a split second, as the countdown hit 4, "I love you too, of course I'll move in with you," I kissed him as the fireworks went off signalling the end of one year and the beginning of another.

* * *

 **April 4, 2008**

 **Mellie POV**

Seven months pregnant today and it felt like it was never going to end, I really wanted this baby, but it was starting to feel like the pregnancy would never end. Andrew had been great, putting up with my mood swings and cravings and sexual appetite increasing.

I didn't see much of Olivia or Fitz anymore, except at our monthly dinners at Abby's. I knew they had moved in together. Life had fallen into a pattern of some kind except for one thing.

Andrew hadn't said anything to me about what happens after the baby is born, even though the baby was his. He was coming over tonight, but I was going to confront him on the issue.

The door to my apartment opened, Andrew had his own key to my place, but I didn't have a key to his place. Another issue I was going to confront him about tonight.

"You look beautiful," he kissed me on the cheek and then walked into the kitchen to cook dinner since it was his turn.

As we sat down to dinner, I couldn't eat a bite, until I'd gotten this out. "I have something I need to say," my hands were stuck to the table. I was so nervous.

Andrew hesitated with his fork in the air, looking at me.

"Why haven't we talked about what happens after the baby is born? Why don't I have a key to your place when you have one to mine? Do you love me?" the last question snuck out before my brain could process the words. Upon realizing what I'd asked, I froze in shock.

Andrew looked at me, he chewed on his food, swallowed. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to do after the baby was born, I'm moving next weekend and was going to give you a key to that place and yes I do love you," his calm response floored me.

"How can you be so calm? I've been stressing about this for weeks, why didn't you tell me that you loved me sooner," I felt hurt by his lack of emotion in his response. He sounded like a robot.

Andrew threw his fork on the table, "Why didn't I tell you sooner, because I thought you were mooning over Fitz, every time his name comes up, you get this light in your eyes, you're in love with him. I may be a lot of things, but I still have my pride and I wasn't going to tell you I loved you when you're obviously in love with him."

I was shocked and floored by his response. "I don't love him, I miss Olivia and since the year began, she's been wrapped up with him, the only time I see her is at the monthly dinners at Abby's. I could give two shits about Fitz, he's monopolizing my best friend and I miss her.

Andrew looked confused by my response. He walked out of the dining room, I could hear him talking on the phone. I sat at the dining room table, tears blinding me.

A short while later, there was a soft knock on the door, Andrew opened the door. Olivia came through and walked right towards me. I was sitting on the sofa, emotionally exposed and broken. She wrapped her arms around me and we sat like that for a while. Andrew must have left at some point, Olivia and I spent the rest of the night talking and re-connecting.

After that night, Andrew and I didn't speak again of what happened, but he had slipped me a key to his new place the Monday after he'd moved into it. He also told me he loved me every time he saw me. I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **2008**

 **Andrew POV**

I was standing by her side in the delivery room, when Anthony Gideon Nichols was born at 8:26 a.m. He was a screaming 8 pounds and 5 ounces, he was healthy and that was all that mattered. Mellie had screamed and cursed at me though 12 hours of labour, but it had been worth it to see the moment that Anthony was placed in her arms. She melted and couldn't stop looking at him and then at me.

All of our friends and family were out in the waiting room. Fitz had brought Cuban cigars to smoke with me, David and Huck. Olivia, Abby and Quinn were in the room with Mellie cooing over Anthony.

I was so happy right now. "I'm going to propose to her," I said seriously.

The other guys stopped and looked at me. Fitz patted me on the shoulder, "Good for you man, I'm happy for you."

The rest of that day was one of the best for me, Mellie was tired and wanted to nap after her friends had left. Anthony was in the hospital nursery. I sat and watched Mellie sleep, my mind already planning the proposal.

* * *

 **August 31** **st** **2008**

 **Fitz POV**

The ceremony had been nice, all the women had been sobbing into their handkerchiefs, even Olivia. They now sat at a table near the head table, but off to the side. I had asked Mellie and Andrew for their permission for what he was about to do at the reception.

They were now at the mellow part of the evening, the cake had been cut, bouquet thrown and all that good stuff, speeches made.

I had asked Liv to dance as one of our favorite songs was playing, as the song was on the ending chords. I had danced Liv over to the front part of the stage where the band was playing as the song ended. The microphone was handed over to me and I nervously swallowed as I looked at Liv, who looked confused.

I thought about what I was going to say, I'd written it down and planned it out. My mind went blank and I started to speak, my words were from the heart, I talked about the first time we'd met, our relationship and what it meant to me, how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. "Will you marry me Liv? Make me the happiest man in the room?" I had gotten down on one knee at this point and pulled out a ring box.

Liv was shocked, I could see it in her eyes, she expected this but perhaps not here and not now. "Yes, I will marry you, I love you," she pulled me up from my knees and kissed me before I slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

 **The end for now…there might be some outtakes in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
